


Until the very end| a marauders fanfiction

by Jeanne_Lupin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, First War with Voldemort, Gryffindor, Hogwarts, Hufflepuff, Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Multi, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black, Wizarding Wars (Harry Potter), Wizarding World (Harry Potter)
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:13:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 21,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28095225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeanne_Lupin/pseuds/Jeanne_Lupin
Summary: Elizabeth Wilson. Ein normales Mädchen mit einem normalen Leben. Bis auf die Tatsache, dass sie eine Hexe ist und somit die Hogwartsschule für Hexerei und Zauberei besucht.Ein Abenteuer, was sieben Jahre andauern wird.Ein Abenteuer voller Glück und Freude, aber auch voller Schmerz und Verluste.Und die sieben Jahre voller Magie entpuppen sich schnell als sieben Jahre voller Hass, der durch einen Krieg geschürt wird, in den sie unfreiwillig hineingeworfen wird.Alle Figuren und Handlungen gehören J.K. Rowling. Außer meine eigenen Figuren und Handlungen.Kritik ist sehr erwünscht.
Relationships: Remus Lupin/Elizabeth Wilson, Remus Lupin/Original Female Character(s)





	1. ein Brief für ein Mädchen

Es war ein wunderschöner Sommermorgen. Die Sonnenstrahlen, welche durch das kleine Fenster schienen kitzelten ein junges Mädchen aus dem Schlaf. Sie schlug vorsichtig ihre Augen auf und sah an die Decke. Wie an jedem Morgen. Das Mädchen blieb noch eine Weile liegen und rieb sich den Schlaf aus den Augen. Langsam setzte sie sich auf und sah aus dem Fenster. Die Sonne blendete sie zwar, aber sie konnte Umrisse von Vögeln erkennen, welche um einen großen Magnolienbaum flogen. Fröhlich trällerten sie ihr Morgenliedchen, welches ihr jeden Morgen ein Lächeln ins Gesicht zauberte. Jeden Morgen sah sie aus dem Fenster und jeden Morgen wünschte sie sich einfach ein Vogel zu werden. Oder fliegen zu können. Dann wäre sie frei. Sie könnte einfach ihre Flügel ausbreiten und fliegen. Weit weg von den Menschen. Weit weg von all dem Trubel und dem Lärm. Aber das war nur ein Traum. Wie jedes Mal.

Das Mädchen streckte sich und tastete auf ihren kleinen Nachttisch, welcher neben ihren Bett stand, nach ihrer Brille. Jeden Morgen suchte sie ihre Brille. Und wie jeden Morgen fand sie die Brille neben ihre Lampe. Sie setzte sie auf und starrte erneut aus dem Fenster. Nun konnte sie den Baum und die Vögel besser erkennen. Sie waren schärfer.

Langsam stieg sie aus dem Bett und schritt zur Tür. Bei jeden Schritt knarzte der Boden unter ihren Füßen. Das nervte sie jeden Morgen. Dieses Knarzen tut in den Ohren weh. Zumindest in ihre. Sie hasste dieses Geräusch, aber da musste sie durch. Wie jeden Morgen. Bei der Tür angekommen, drückte sie langsam den Türknauf runter und zog die Tür nach innen. Die Tür war alt und schwer. Für ein kleines und dünnes elfjähriges Mädchen war es daher umso schwerer diese Tür zu öffnen. Wie jeden Morgen. Sie schritt aus dem Zimmer und schloss hinter ihr die Tür. 

Mit vorsichtigen Schritten schlich sie durch einen langen und schmalen Flur. An den Wänden hingen Bilder. Bilder von ihr und ihrer Familie. Das Mädchen lächelte in jedem Bild in die Kamera. Die Bilder waren so schön. Das Mädchen. So unschuldig. So goldig. Sie konnte ihren Blick nicht von den Bildern nehmen. Obwohl sie sie unendlich Mal in ihren Leben gesehen hatte, kam es ihr jedes Mal so vor, als wären diese Bilder neu. Sie hörte Stimmen. Bekannte Stimmen. Und Unbekannte. Vermutlich bildete sie sich das nur ein. Oder die Stimme war wirklich unbekannt.  
,,Mama und Papa würden es mir sagen, wenn jemand zu Besuch kommt", dachte sich das kleine Mädchen nur. Langsam setzte sie einen Fuß vor dem anderen und in die Richtung, aus der die Stimmen kamen. Der Boden knarzte im Flur nicht so sehr wie in ihren Zimmer. Der Teppich dämpfte ihre Schritte und dadurch auch den Lärm des Bodens. Des alten Bodens.

Bei den Treppen blieb sie stehen. Die Treppen waren alt. Wie der Boden. Wie das Haus. Vorsichtig setzte sie einen Fuß auf die erste Stufe. Es knarzte. Erschrocken zieht sie den Fuß zurück und überlegte. Dann fiel ihr wieder etwas ein. Wenn man bei einer alten und knarzenden Treppe am Rand geht, dann macht sie weniger Lärm. Darauf bedacht keinen Lärm zu verursachen, stieg sie die alten Treppen runter. Dieser Weg kam ihr heute sehr lang vor. Wie jedes Mal.

Unten angekommen lauschte sie neugierig den Stimmen. Sie wollte wissen woher sie kamen. Also ging sie zur erstbesten Tür und drückte ihr Ohr auf diese alte Tür. Das Mädchen hielt den Atem an. Und hörte nichts aus diesen Zimmer. Nur ein Schnarchen.  
,,Vermutlich ist es Bommel, die in der Küche liegt und schnarcht. Wie jeden Morgen", dachte sich das kleine Mädchen.

Sie ging zur zweiten Tür. Diese war gegenüber der ersten Tür. Hinter diesen Tür befand sich das Wohnzimmer. Ihr Lieblingsplatz. Langsam legte sie ihr Ohr an die zweite Tür. Erneut hielt sie den Atmen an, aber wie vorhin hörte sie keine Stimmen. Nur das Knistern des Kamins.

Nun schritt sie zur letzten Tür. Wie bei den ersten beiden Türen, drückte sie ihr Ohr an diese und lauschte. Sie versuchte so leise wie möglich zu atmen, aus Angst entdeckt zu werden. Das Mädchen konzentrierte sich auf die Geräusche hinter der Tür und tatsächlich: sie hörte Stimmen. Die Stimmen ihrer Eltern, ihrer Großmutter und die einer unbekannten Frau. Es hörte sich wie eine ältere Dame an. Die unbekannte Frau schien mit den Eltern des Mädchens über etwas wichtiges zu Rede.  
,,Vielleicht ist es eine von den vielen unbekannten Leuten, die meine Eltern in letzter Zeit besuchen", dachte sich die Elfjährige. Gerade als sie zurück in ihr Zimmer gehen wollte, um sich umzuziehen, hörte sie ihren Namen. Das Mädchen blieb wie angewurzelt stehen und sah durch das Schlüsselloch. Viel konnte sie nicht erkennen. Nur ihre Mutter, welche wie ein aufgescheuchtes Huhn durch den Raum ging.

Das Mädchen konnte nicht viel entnehmen, da die Personen im Raum wild durcheinander sprachen. Aber sie konnte die Worte Elizabeth und Hogwarts entnehmen.  
,,Was ist Hogwarts?", fragte sich das kleine Mädchen. Dieses eine Wort wollte nicht aus ihrem Kopf. Ihre Gedanken schweiften so sehr ab und beschäftigten sich so sehr mit diesen einem Wort, dass sie es nicht bemerkte, als die große und alte Tür aufgemacht wurde, und eine Frau mittleren Alters vor ihr stand. gehen. Ihre Gedanken schweiften so sehr ab und beschäftigten sich so sehr mit diesen einem Wort, dass sie es nicht bemerkte, als die große und alte Tür aufgemacht wurde, und eine Frau mittleren Alters vor ihr stand.  
,,Wie lange belauscht du uns schon, Elizabeth?", fragte die Frau auffordernd aber auch lieblich.  
,,Ich bin gerade erst gekommen, Mutter", meinte das Mädchen nur. Die Frau lächelte sie lieblich an, nahm sie in den Arm und führte sie ins Speisezimmer.

Das Zimmer war nicht sonderlich groß. Aber groß genug, um gemütlich zu essen. Als Familie. Das taten sie jeden Morgen, jeden Abend. Zusammen. Doch heute frühstückten sie nichts. Sie tranken nur Kaffee mit einer unbekannten Frau. Elizabeth sah neugierig zu dieser Frau. Sie trug einen dunkelgrünen Mantel und einen großen spitzen Hut. Wie eine Hexe. Hexen trugen in den Geschichten oft solche Hüte. Aber diese Frau hatte keine hässlichen Warzen im Gesicht oder einen Buckel. Die Frau schien nicht böse zu sein. Ganz im Gegenteil. Sie wirkte nett aber auch streng.

Wie die alte Lehrerin an ihrer Schule. Miss Jones war aber gar nicht nett. Sie war eine alte Schreckschraube, welche gerne Kinder ausschimpfte und bestrafte. Deshalb mochte Elizabeth sie nicht. Und sie mochte das kleine Mädchen nicht.

Die alte Frau lächelte sie streng an. Das kleine Mädchen lächelte zurück. Eine bedrückende Stille herrschte im Raum.

,,Du bist wohl Elizabeth, hab ich recht?", begann die alte Frau mit dem spitzen Hut zu reden. Die Stimme wirkte streng aber auch lieb.

Das kleine Mädchen nickte bloß. Es verstand einfach nicht was los war.

,,Ich bin Minerva McGonagall. Stellvertretene Schulleiterin von der Hogwartsschule für Hexerei und Zauberei", fuhr die alte Frau fort.

Elizabeth wusste nicht was diese ,,Hogwartsschule für Hexerei und Zauberei" sein soll. Sie hatte nie zuvor etwas davon gehört.

,,Verzeihen Sie Miss McGonagall, aber was ist diese Hogwartsschule für Hexerei und Z", wollte das Mädchen fragten. Doch weiter kam sie nicht, da sie von McGonagall unterbrochen wurde.

,,Nun, Hogwarts ist die beste Schule für junge Hexen und Zauberer. Dort lernen sie ihre Magie zu kontrollieren und sie anzuwenden", erklärte die alte Frau ruhig.

,,Aber... ich beherrsche keine Magie. Ich bin keine Hexe", meinte Elizabeth verwundert. Sie und eine Hexe? Niemals. Sie war ein ganz normales Mädchen. Keine Magie. Nichts.

Die alte Frau beugte sich vor und sprach ruhig: ,,Hast du jemals etwas geschehen lassen? Wenn du wütend warst oder Angst hattes. Ist da jemals etwas ungewöhnliches passiert?"

Jetzt musste Elizabeth überlegen. Das ist wirklich schonmal passiert. Sogar mehr als einmal. Einmal, als sie wütend war, ging sie in ihr Zimmer und auf dem Weg dorthin, und plötzlich fielen die Bilder von der Wand und das Glas zerbrach. Oder als sie mal Angst hatte, spielte das Licht in ihrem Zimmer verrückt. Es ging die ganze Zeit an und aus.

Elizabeth nickte und McGonagall lächelte zufrieden. Ohne ein Wort zu sagen schwang sie ihren Zauberstab und wie aus dem Nichts kam ein Brief angeflogen. Sie griff danach und reichte ihm Elizabeth.

Vorsichtig griff sie nach ihm und betrachtete ihn. Vorne war ein Wachsiegel, was den Brief verschloss. Das Wachssiegel war rot und zeigte ein ,,H", welche von vier Tieren umgeben war. Ein Löwe, eine Schlange, ein Dachs und ein Adler. Langsam drehte sie den Brief um und sah an wenn der adressiert war.

Mit grüner Tinte stand ihr Name und ihre Adresse auf dem Brief.

Ms. E. Wilson  
Im östlichen Zimmer, erster Stock  
Fintry 24  
Dundee  
Stirling


	2. die Winkelgasse

Heute war es soweit! Heute würde Elizabeth ihren ersten Eindruck von der Welt der Hexen und Zauberer bekommen. Sie konnte die Nacht kaum schlafen, so aufgeregt war sie. Elizabeth wartete sehnsüchtig auf das Krähen des alten Gockels. Aber er wollte nicht krähen. Sie sah aus dem Fenster und erkannte, dass er schon längts hätte krähen sollen. Verwundert tastete sie nach ihrer Brille und stieg aus dem Bett. Doch statt, dass sie vorsichtig geht, läuft die wie eine Verrückte aus ihrem Zimmer, hinunter in das Wohnzimmer. Völlig außer Atem, stand sie im Rahmen der Tür und schnaufte was das Zeug hielt.   
,,Na, na. Warum haben's wir so eilig?", fragte ihr Vater sie leicht lachend.

,,Der Hahn...", versuchte sie zu erklären ,,er... hat... nicht... gekräht". Der Vater wandte sich von der Zeitung ab und sah seine Tochter an.   
,,Das mag daran liegen, dass er tot ist. Deine Mutter fand ihn heute im Stall", erklärte er seiner Tochter kurz und bündig. Elizabeth wurde still. Sie mochte diesen Hahn. Oft, wenn sie traurig war, ging sie zum Stall und redete mit ihm. Ab und zu konnte sie ihn sogar streicheln.

,,Sei nicht traurig, Liebes. Schließlich war er schon alt. Außerdem hatte er es sicher ganz gut bei uns", sprach die ruhige Stimmer ihrer Mutter. Elizabeth nickte nur bloß. Hoffentlich würden sie ihn begraben.

,,Solltest du dich nicht langsam fertig machen? Schließlich kommt doch Miss McGonagall gleich, um mit dir in die Winkelgasse zu gehen".

Sie sah ihren Vater verdutzt an. Das hatte sie ja vergessen! Ohne auch nur ein Wort zu sagen, stürmte sie Treppe hoch und in ihr Zimmer.

Innerhalb von wenigen Minuten stand sie unten im Wohnzimmer und wartete geduldig auf McGonagall. Doch diese schien nicht zu kommen.

Nach einer Viertelstunde wurde Elizabeth schon nervös und begann mit ihren Fingern zu spielen.   
,,Hat sie mich etwa vergessen?". Diese Frage schwirrte schon eine Weile in ihrem Kopf herum.

Ungeduldig saß sie da nun. Auf einen Sessel ihm Wohnzimmer und starrte auf den Sekundenzeiger welche seine Runden in der Uhr drehte.

Plötzlich klopfte es. Ehe Elizabeths Eltern reagieren konnten, sprang sie auf und hastete zur Tür. Endlich würde es losgehen. Endlich würde sie die Welt der Zauberer kennenlernen.

Glücklich und erleichtert schloss sie die Tür auf und wollte gerade McGonagall begrüßen, aber als sie realisierte, dass es nicht die alte und freundlich wirkende Hexe mit dem spitzen Hut war, die vor der Tür stand, sondern ein großer und bärtiger Mann mit einem pinken Regenschirm in der Hand. Elizabeth hatte ein bisschen Angst vor ihm. Sie brachte kein Wort heraus.

,,Guten Tag, du bist wohl die kleine Elizabeth, richtig?", begann der große Mann zu sprechen. Elizabeth war noch immer so verwundert, dass sie nicht merkte, wie ihre Eltern hinter ihr standen und mit dem großen Mann redeten.

Erst, als jemand sie von hinten anstupste, kam sie wieder zurück zur Realität. Eifrig nickte sie. Gerade als sie fragen wollte, wer er war, sprach ihre Mutter zu dem großen und bärtigen Mann: ,,Entschuldigen Sie, aber wer sind Sie?"  
,,Ich bin Rubeus Hagrid", meinte der Riese stolz.

,,Entschuldigung, dass ich das frage Mister Hagrid, aber wo ist Professor McGonagall?", meinte das Mädchen zögernd. Der Riese blickte auf sie hinab und begann zu lächeln. Zumindest schien es so.  
,,Professor McGonagall ist leider verhindert. Wichtige Angelegenheit. Dumbledore schickt mich an ihrer Stelle. Wir gehen zusammen in die Winkelgasse", spracht der Riese mit freudiger Stimme.

,,Kommen Sie doch rein, Mister. Wollen Sie Tee oder Kaffee?", fragte Elizabeths Mutter den bärtigen Mann. Dieser lehnte jedoch freundlich ab, mit der Begründung, dass sie sich beeilen müssen um noch in die Winkelgasse zu kommen.

Elizabeth verabschiedete sich von ihren Eltern und folgte den Mann über die große Wiese bis ans Ende des Grundstücks der Wilsons. Endlich hielten sie an und Hagrid gluckste freudig: ,,So, da wären wir."   
Elizabeth sah dorthin, wo sie vermutete, dass er hinsah und entdeckte nur einen Stein. Dieser Stein war schroff und glitzerte in dem schwachen Licht der Sonne. Fragend blickte sie zum großen Mann und als sie fragen wollte was es mit diesem Stein auf sich hatte, sprach Hagrid: ,,Wir sollten schnell sein. Sonst kommen wir nicht nach London."

Mir diesen Worten beugte er sich über den Stein und nickte Elizabeth zu, was sie als ein ,,Fass ihn an", deutete. Sie griff nach dem Stein und im nächsten Moment fühlte sie sich nicht gut. Alles um sie herum, begann sich zu drehen und verschwamm. Elizabeth wollte loslassen, konnte es jedoch nicht. Es war, als würden ihre Finger an dem Stein festkleben.

Einen Moment später stand sie in einer Gasse. Sie war eng und dunkel. Neben ihr stand der Riese, welcher glücklich gluckste.  
,,Hagrid, wo sind wir?", fragte sie ihn. Dieser sah nur zu ihr hinunter und sprach: ,,In London."

Riese, welcher glücklich gluckste.  
,,Hagrid, wo sind wir?", fragte sie ihn. Dieser sah nur zu ihr hinunter und sprach: ,,In London."

Ohne auch nur ein weiteres Wort zu sagen, ging er aus der Gasse und folgte der Straße. Das kleine Mädchen versuchte mitzuhalten, was ihr nur durch Schnelles gehen (fast schon rennen) gelangt.

Eine Weile später standen sie vor einem Pub. Es war einen Moment später stand sie in einer Gasse. Sie war eng und dunkel. Neben ihr stand der

mehr oder weniger in die Ecke gezwängt. Elizabeth sah hoch und versuchte einen Schriftzug oder so etwas in der Art zu finden. Nichts. Nur ein Schild mit einer Hexe (welche einen Spitzhut trägt), die in einem Kessel herumrührt. Hagrid ging auf die Tür zu und öffnete diese. Er ging zur Seite und ließ Elizabeth eintreten.

Neugierig, aber auch etwas ängstlich schritt sie in das kleine Gebäude. Sie erwartete einen in die Enge gezwängten Pub, doch stattdessen stand sie in einem großen Raum. Es war stickig und laut. Elizabeth fühlte sich irgendwie unwohl. Es war ihr einfach zu laut. Vorsichtig blickte sie zu Hagrid hoch, welcher sie nicht mal beachtete. Als würde er es nicht merken, dass sie ihn, völlig überfordert mit der Situation, ansah. Dieser ging bloß durch den Pub, ganz hinten in eine Ecke. Dort versteckte sich eine Türe. Der Riese öffnete sie und schritt raus. Elizabeth folgte ihm.

Dort standen sie nun vor einer großen Backsteinmauer. Völlig verdutzt sah sie Hagrid an und fragte sich was sie dort sollten? Soll sie auf die Mauer zulaufen und hoffen, dass sie durchgeht, als wäre es ein Vorhang.   
,,Hagrid, w-was machen wir hier?"  
Der Angesprochene sagte kein Wort. Schweigend nahm er seinen pinken Regenschirm zur Hand und tippte auf verschiedene Steine der Mauer. Wie auf ein Kommando bewegte sich die Mauer und die Steine rückten zur Seite. Sie bildeten ein Tor, welches groß genug war, dass selbst der Riese ohne Probleme durchgehen konnte.

Das Mädchen konnte ihren Augen nicht trauen. Nicht, dass das mit den Backsteinen schon genug waren.   
Nein.  
Sie standen nun inmitten einer engen Gasse, vollgestopft mit komischen Leuten. Sie hatten alle Umhänge an und manche trugen sogar einen Hut, wie es Mrs. McGonagall tat. Eulen flogen wie wild durch die Gasse und niemand schien es zu kümmern. Als wäre es das normalste auf der Welt.

,,Willkommen in der Winkelgasse", sprach Hagrid fröhlich zu ihr. Das war also die Winkelgasse. Der Ort, an dem sie ihre Schulsachen besorgen konnte. Sie sah sich um und merkte wie merkwürdig diese Gasse doch war. An einem Dach eines Gebäudes waren ein Tisch und zwei Sessel platziert worden. Das Dach war ein bisschen schräg, was Elizabeth noch mehr wunderte, da dieser Tisch sowie die Stühle doch nicht da oben bleiben dürften.   
Oder doch?   
Schließlich war der Pub innen doch größer als es von außen scheinen mag und die Backsteine der Mauer bildeten ein Tor, wenn man sie antippte. Also musste dahinter auch Magie stecken.

Hagrid schritt voran und Elizabeth drohte ihn zu verlieren, weshalb sie ihn hinterher hastete.   
,,Wo gehen wir hin?"  
,,Also, du brauchst einen Zauberstab, eine Uniform, Schulbücher und das ganze Zeug für Zaubertränke und Astrologie. Hab' ich was vergessen?"  
Während er als das aufzählte, hatte sie den Brief herausgeholt und ging alles nochmal durch.   
,,Ich schlage vor, du gehst mal zu Madam Malkin. Sie macht dir die Uniform und ich hol' inzwischen die Bücher und das restliche Zeug. Den Zauberstab musst du dir selbst besorgen, aber ich komme natürlich mit, und wenn du ein Tier haben willst, sagst du es mir einfach."

Etwas überrumpelt nickte sie und fragte ihn wo diese Madam Malkin zu finden sei. Er deutete mit dem Finger auf einen Laden mit Schaufensterpuppen. Hagrid fragte sie nach der Liste, welche sie ihn gab und ging vorsichtig und auch etwas ängstlich auf den Laden zu. Sie sah nach oben und entdeckte einen Schriftzug.

Madam Malkins Anzüge für alle Gelegenheiten

Etwas nervös drückte sie gegen die Tür und ein Klingeln einer Glocke ertönte. Das Mädchen erschreckte sich kurz, kriegte sich jedoch wieder ein. Doch ohne Vorwarnung kam eine stämmige Hexe um die Ecke und lächelte sie freundlich an. Die Frau war in malvenfarben gekleidet und wirkte nett.  
,,Hogwarts, meine Liebe?", fragte sie bloß. Elizabeth nickte verwirrt, ehe die Hexe verschwand und ein paar Minuten, vollgepackt mit schwarzem Stoff, wiederkam. Sie bat das Mädchen sich auf einen Sessel zu stellen und begann mit dem Arbeiten.

Nach einer Weile war Madam Malkin endlich fertig und gab ihr ihre Uniform. Hagrid kam wie aufs Stichwort in den Laden und bezahlte die Hexe für ihre Arbeit. Dann gingen sie aus dem Laden, geradewegs zu Ollivander um einen Zauberstab zu kaufen. Erst jetzt merkte sie wie viel Hagrid trug.  
,,Soll ich dir etwas abnehmen, Hagrid?", fragte sie vorsichtig. Dieser winkte bloß ab (sofern es möglich war) und lächelte sie an.   
,,Aber du trägst zu viel auf einmal. Gib mir wenigstens die leichten Sachen."  
Hagrid nickte und gab ihr einen großen Beutel mit Schreibzeug und das Zeug für Zaubertränke (mit Ausnahme von dem Kessel).

Wenig später standen sie vor einem mehr oder weniger kleinen Laden, welcher in schwarzer Farbe gestrichen worden war. Goldene Buchstaben zierten den oberen Teil des Ladens.

Ollivander – Gute Zauberstäbe seit 382 v. Chr.

Sie betrachtete die Schaufenster, in welcher in paar Zauberstäbe ausgestellt worden waren. Vorsichtig betrat sie den Laden. Als sie die Tür öffnete ertönte eine leise Klingel. Etwas verunsichert und mit einem komischen Gefühl im Bauch, schritt sie voran bis zu einem großen Tisch, welcher mitten im Raum platziert war. Sie merkte nicht, wie ihr Hagrid in dem Laden folgte und sich auf einem Stuhl, nahe der Tür niederließ.

Es dauerte nicht lange (eigentlich nur einige Sekunden) bis eine alte, aber freundliche Stimme zu ihr sprach: ,,Guten Tag."

Etwas erschrocken zuckte sie zusammen und sah sich um, um die Quelle der Stimme ausfindig zu machen. Sehr schnell entdeckte sie einen alten Mann, welcher auf einer Leiter zwischen den einzelnen Regalen stand.

,,Guten Tag, Mister", meinte Elizabeth etwas verlegen. Der alte Mann jedoch lächelte und nahm eine kleine, schmale Schachtel aus dem Regal und stieg von der Leiter. 

Etwas vor sich hin murmelnd, öffnete er die Schachtel und holte einen schmalen mit Runen verzierten Stock heraus und gab ihn Elizabeth. Etwas verdutzt sah sie den Stock an und fragte sich was sie damit machen sollte.

Sollte sie zaubern? Aber sie kannte noch keine Zaubersprüche außer Simsalabim und Abrakadabra.

Der alte Mann schien ihre Unbeholfenheit bemerkt zu haben und meinte etwas überrascht: ,,Sie müssen ihn schwingen."

Nur schwingen? Nicht mehr?

Sie tat es und im selben Moment fielen sämtliche Bücher aus dem Regal.

,,Ohh nein. Nein. Nein. Nein", flüsterte der alte Mann vor sich hin. Elizabeth legte den Stab vorsichtig in die Schachtel zurück und blickte etwas peinlich berührt auf den Boden.

Es dauerte nicht lange, da der Mann wieder und hatte eine andere Schachtel in der Hand. Er öffnete diese und zog einen wallnusbraunen Stab heraus und übergab ihn dem Mädchen. Sie schwang ihn und erwartete, dass jetzt die Vase explodieren oder die Schachteln aus dem Regal fliegen würden. Doch nichts dergleichen geschah. Stattdessen spürte sie Wärme in ihren Fingern. Instinktiv hob sie den Stab über ihren Kopf und ließ ihn durch die staubige Luft des Ladens sausen. Ein Strom roter und goldener Funken schoss aus der Spitze des Stabes. Es sah aus wie ein Feuerwerk, das tanzende Lichtflecken auf die Wände warf.

,,Aah, bravo. Ja in der Tat. Ein sehr guter Zauberstab. Ohhhh ja. Aber weshalb hat er..."

Elizabeth blickte den Mann nur verwirrt an und sie wollte fragen, was er sagen wollte, doch ohne Vorwarnung sprach er: ,,Wallnussholz, 10 ¼ Zoll lang mit einem Kern aus Einhornhaar."

Sie wusste nicht, inwiefern diese Information für sie von Bedeutung sein sollte. Elizabeth nickte bloß und fragte wie viel der Zauberstab kostet.

,,Sechs Galleonen"  
Wie aufs Stichwort, sprang Hagrid auf und zahlte den Zauberstab. Dann gingen sie aus dem Laden und Elizabeth fragte sich noch immer, was sie von dem alten Mann halten sol454512lte.

Sie gingen durch die Winkelgasse zurück zur Backsteinmauer. Hagrid klopfte wieder mit seinem pinken Regenschirm gegen die Mauer. Die Steine bewegten sich und bildeten ein Tor. Sie gingen durch und in den ,,Tropfenden Kessel".

Nun würden ein paar Tage vergehen, bis sie wieder in die Welt der Zauberer und Hexen eintauchen kann. Bis sie nach Hogwarts kommt. Und sie ein neues Leben in einer neuen und bisher fremden Welt beginnt.


	3. der Hogwartsexpress

Mittlerweile waren drei Tage vergangen. Die Koffer für die Schule waren gepackt und sie saß bereit im Auto. Die Koffer wurden von ihrem Vater in den Kofferraum verstaut. Sie saß auf dem Beifahrersitz und konnte es kaum erwarten. Sie kommt nach Hogwarts. In der einen Hand hält sie das Ticket, welches sie nach ihren Einkauf in der Winkelgasse mit Hagrid von dem Riesen im ,,Tropfenden Kessel" bekommen hatte. 

Endlich ihr Vater ein und startete das Auto. Ein letztes Mal blickte sie aus dem Fenster und erblickte ihre Mutter mit ihrem kleinen Bruder im Arm und ihre Oma, welche ihr zuwinkten. Elizabeth lachte und winkte ihnen zurück. Sie hatte ihnen versprochen, dass sie ihnen schreiben würde. Und das wird sie.

Vielleicht jeden Tag.  
Oder doch nur einmal die Woche?

Bald würde sie es wissen. 

Ihr Vater startete den Wagen und fuhr los. Es würde etwas dauern, bis sie in London waren. Ungefähr acht Stunden, um genau zu sein. Da es erst drei Uhr morgens war, würde Elizabeth noch ein wenig schlafen.

Es war bereits halb zwölf, als sie am Londoner Bahnhof King's Cross ankamen. Elizabeth öffnete die Autotür und stürmte zum Kofferraum. Sie öffnete ihn und wollte gerade den Koffer rausstemmen, da kam ihr Vater und erledigte das für sie. 

Zusammen betraten sie den Bahnhof und er begleitete das Mädchen bis zum Gleis neun und zehn.   
,,So. Ich glaub' da ist wohl Endstation. Zumindest für mich"  
Elizabeth blickte zu ihrem Vater hoch. Sie hatte mit den Tränen zu kämpfen. Es war in der Tat die Endstation für ihn. Sie jedoch würde von hier aus zum Gleis neundreiviertel kommen. 

Elizabeth sprang auf ihren Vater und umarmte ihn. Etwas überrascht legte er seine Arme um seine Tochter und strich ihr sanft über den Kopf.   
,,Versprich mir, dass du uns schreibst"  
,,Hab dich lieb, Papa"  
,,Ich dich auch, meine kleine Hexe"  
Elizabeth fing an leise zu kichern und blickte auf und sah in das führsorgliche Gesicht ihres Vaters. Dieser lächelte sie an und drückte ihr noch einen Kuss auf die Stirn. Dann wendete er sich von ihr ab und ging in Richtung Ausgang. Er drehte er sich ein letztes Mal um und winkte ihr. Dann verschwand er in der Menschenmenge des Bahnhofs.

Das Mädchen drehte sich zur Säule zwischen den Gleisen neun und zehn und atmete tief durch.

,,Lauf einfach auf die Wand zu"

Einfach auf die Wand zulaufen. Es hörte sich einfach lächerlich an. Welcher Idiot läuft auf eine Wand zu?

Doch jetzt erinnerte sie sich, dass sie ein Ticket für einen Zug, welcher auf einen Gleis abfährt, welcher gar nicht existieren dürfte. Und auch an die schiefen Häuser der Winkelgasse, die nicht stehen dürften.

Elizabeth atmete tief ein und aus. Sie schloss die Augen und machte sich bereit zum Einstieg in die Welt der Magie.

Die Augen öffneten sich wieder und sie fokussierten sich auf die Wand. Elizabeth nahm ihren Wagen mit dem Koffer und schob nach vorn. Sie beginnt zu rennen. Direkt auf die Wand zu. Sie schloss unsicher die Augen. Sie wartete nur noch darauf, dass sie gegen die Wand läuft. Doch es geschah nicht. Stattdessen spürte sie nichts. Ängstlich öffnete sie die Augen und konnte ihnen kaum trauen. Es bot sich ihr ein toller Anblick. Hört sich verrückt an, wenn man bedenkt, dass sie sich auf einen Bahnsteig befindet. Aber es ist nicht der Bahnsteig, der sie so faszinierte.   
Nein.  
Es ist der rot, schwarze Zug, welcher neben dem Gleis steht. Sie schiebt den Gepäckwagen vor sich hin und versucht irgendwie durch die Menschenmenge zu kommen. Leise flüsterte Entschuldigungen vor sich hin und drängelte sich bis zu einer Tür des Zuges und stieg ein. Sie schleppte ihren Koffer hinter sich her und versuchte sich durch den engen Gang zu schlängeln. Außerdem suchte sie nach einem leeren Abteil, da sie einfach Ruhe brauchte. Sie wollte in Ruhe nachdenken und aus dem Fenster starren. Sehen, wie die Bäume und Felder an ihr vorbeizogen und den Himmel betrachten. Den wolkenlosen und blauen Himmel.

Endlich hatte sie ein leeres Abteil gefunden. Es war einer der letzten und voller Freude schob sie Tür auf und betrat das Abteil und zog ihren schweren Koffer hinter sich her. Glücklich sah sie aus dem Fenster und bemerkte, dass der Zug schon losgefahren war. Sie waren schon lange nicht mehr in London, sondern befanden sich in einer wunderschönen Landschaft. Die grünen Wiesen erschreckten sich über große Flächen. Die Sonne schien und ließ verschiedene Blumen auf den grünen Wiesen wachsen. Vereinzelt waren noch Bäume zu sehen, dessen Blätter sich schon in den buntesten Herbstfarben umgefärbt haben. Ein paar Blätter leuchteten gelb, andere orange und wieder andere braun. Elizabeth mochte den Herbst. Sie fand die bunten Blätter und das Laub sowie das Wetter magisch. Deshalb liebte sie diese Jahreszeit. Wegen der Magie.

Elizabeth versuchte den Koffer in die Gepäckablage zu verstauen, was sich jedoch als schwierig erwies. Der Koffer war zu schwer und sie zu klein. Die Brillenträgerin hatte schon aufgegeben, da kamen plötzlich zwei Jungs an ihrem Abteil vorbei und blieben stehen, als sie sie sahen.

,,Brauchst du Hilfe", fragte einer der Jungs. Elizabeth schrak auf und blickte in die Richtung, aus der die Stimme kam. Als sie die beiden sah, stockte ihr der Atem. Ob es ihr peinlich war, dass man sie dabei beobachtet hatte, wie sie versuchte den Koffer in die Gepäckablage zu verstauen. Verlegen nickte sie und die beiden Jungs betraten das Abteil. Der größere von den beiden nahm den Koffer und packte ihn rauf, während der andere versuchte, mit ihr ein Gespräch aufzubauen.

,,Dein erstes Jahr, oder?", begann der kleinere von den beiden. Elizabeth musterte ihn. Er war braun gebrannt, hatte schwarzes krauses Haar und braune Augen. Er hatte ein weißes Hemd und eine grüne, silberne Krawatte an.

Elizabeth nickte und musterte den anderen Jungen, welcher das komplette Gegenteil zu seinem Freund zu sein schien. Er war blass, hatte blondes Haar und grüne Augen. Genau wie sein Freund hatte er dasselbe Hemd sowie dieselbe Krawatte an.

,,Also, wir sind jetzt im dritten Jahr", meinte der blonde Junge plötzlich.  
,,Wie heißt du eigentlich?", fragte der andere Junge.  
,,Mein Name ist Elizabeth. Und ihr? Also wie heißt ihr?" Sie war erstaunt darüber, dass sie das sagen konnte. Sie hätte erwartet, dass sie nur ein Fiepen oder gar nichts rausbringt.   
,,Ich bin Eric", meinte der Blonde.  
,,Und ich bin Markus"

Nun herrschte Stille. Die beiden wussten nicht unbedingt, was sie sagen sollten. Und so fragte Markus sie: ,,In welches Haus willst du den?"  
Elizabeth überlegte kurz. Darüber hatte sie tatsächlich noch nicht nachgedacht. Sie zuckte mit den Schultern und meinte bloß: ,,Das wird sich schon ergeben in welches Haus ich komme."  
,,Da hast du Recht", meinte Eric schmunzelnd. Elizabeth begann zu lächeln und frage die beiden in welchem Haus sie seien. Diese meinten, dass sie in Slytherin, das Haus der Schlange seien. Das junge Mädchen fühlte sich wohl, mit den beiden zu reden. Ob es ihnen genauso erging, wusste sie nicht, da sie schon bald wieder gehen mussten. Als sie das Abteil verließen, war sie wieder allein. Wie vorhin.   
Gedankenverloren starrte sie aus dem Fenster und bemerkte, dass sich der Zug mittlerweile auf einer Brücke befand. Sie starrte hinauf zu dem Himmel und sah Vögel, die durch die Lüfte glitten. Es sah aus, als würden sie einfach durch Papierflieger sein, die hochgeworfen wurden und nun flogen. Durch die Wolken des Himmels. Manchmal beneidete sie diese Wesen. Sie konnten einfach ihre Flügel ausbreiten und fliegen. Sich vom Wind bis ans Ende der Welt tragen lassen. Die Welt sehen. Die Welt vergessen. Und sie? Sie sitzt in einem Zug auf dem Weg zu einer Schule für Magie. Elizabeth konnte es immer noch nicht glauben. Sie konnte zaubern. Sie beherrschte Magie. Davon träumte sie schon immer. Sich in einen Vogel zu verwandeln und fliegen zu können. Weg von dieser Welt. Weg von allem. Die Welt erkunden und sich an einem hübschen Ort niederlassen. Das wollte sie. Die Welt erkunden.

,,Hallo... ist-ist hier noch frei?"  
Elizabeth erschrak und sah zur Tür. Dort stand ein Junge mit haselnussbraunen Haaren die wild voneinander abstanden. Es schien so, als hätte er sie sich noch gar nicht gekämmt. Er wirkte müde und schüchtern, als er ins Abteil blickte und sie fragte. Tiefe Augenringe waren in seinem vernarbten Gesicht zu sehen. Er hatte seinen Kopf leicht gesenkt und blickte auf dem Boden. Es schien so, als würde es ihm peinlich sein mit ihr zu reden. Oder mit anderen Menschen.   
,,Ja klar. Setzt dich doch"   
Der Junge blickte auf und sah sie glücklich an. Er bewegte seinen Mund und schien etwas zu sagen, was Elizabeth jedoch nicht verstand. Der Junge ging in das Abteil, schloss die Türe und setzte sich gegenüber von ihr ans Fenster und starrte wie sie raus. Es herrschte eine unangenehme Stille. Elizabeth hätte gerne was gesagt, wusste aber nicht was. Lange überlegte sie, was sie den Jungen fragen könnte. Doch es war ihr nichts eingefallen.   
,,Ich bin Elizabeth. Und du?", meinte sie dann.  
Der Junge blickte überrascht und etwas verdattert auf. Es wirkte so, als würde er es vorziehen nichts zu sagen. Oder als hätte er nicht damit gerechnet, dass jemand nach seinem Namen fragen würde. Etwas heiser stotterte er seinen Namen was sich wie „Remus" anhörte. Das war zumindest das, was Elizabeth verstand. Sie nickte zufrieden und er lächelte sie an. Dann sah er wieder aus dem Fenster. Als wäre nichts gewesen.

Es klopfte erneut und beide blickten auf. Sie sahen drei Jungen vor der Türe stehen. Einer mit schwarzen, verwuschelten Haaren und einer Brille trat vor und fragte sie, ob sie sich zu ihnen gesellen dürften, da die anderen Abteile voll waren. Elizabeth nickte bloß, was Remus schnell erwiderte. Dann sah er wieder aus dem Fenster. Er hatte sein Gesicht auf seine Hand gestützt und schien nachzudenken.   
Die drei Jungen betraten inzwischen das Abteil und setzten sich auf die Bänke. Ein blonder und etwas dickerer Junge setzte sich neben Elizabeth, während sich der Junge mit den krausen, schwarzen Haaren und der runden Brille auf die Bank, gegenüber von ihr niederließ. Neben ihn, pflanzte sich ein Junge mit schwarzen Haaren ihn. Er musterte Elizabeth und begann zu reden: ,,Also, danke, dass wir uns zu euch gesellen dürfen." Sie winkte nur ab und Remus schien nichts zu bemerkten, da wie vorhin, gedankenverloren aus dem Fenster starrte.  
,,Ich bin James", begann sich der Junge mit der Brille vorzustellen. Er hielt ihr die Hand hin, die sie schüttelte. James lächelte sie freundlich an und schob mit der freien Hand seine Brille nach oben, da sie etwas gerutscht war.

,,Ich bin Sirius"   
Der schwarzhaarige Junge, neben James grinste sie schelmisch an und wirkte wie einer dieser Jungen, die nur Ärger machten und sich über andere lustig machten, die nicht ganz ihre Ansichten teilten. Elizabeth lächelte ihn freundlich an und sah den blonden Jungen neben sich fragend an. Dieser stotterte bloß und James sagte dann: ,,Der hier ist Peter. Er hat's nicht so mit dem reden." Sie nickte und hielt dem blonden Jungen ihre Hand hin, welche er nur zögernd schüttelte.   
,,Und mit wem haben wir die Ehre?"  
Sie blickte zu Sirius.   
,,Ich bin Elizabeth"  
,,Und wer ist dein Freund, beim Fenster?". James nickte zu Remus, der noch immer, wie in Trance versetzt, aus dem Fenster starrte.   
,,Das ist Remus"  
,,Und warum starrt er aus dem Fenster?"  
Elizabeth zuckte bloß mit den Achseln. Das wüsste sie auch gerne. Vermutlich redet er nicht gerne mit anderen Menschen. Oder vielleicht träumt er, wie sie, von der Freiheit. Einfach die Flügel auszubreiten und aus dem großen Käfig zu fliehen. Aber was wusste sie schon davon? Sie hatte alles, was man sich nur wünschen konnte. Eine heile Familie, mit Eltern die sie liebten. Also vor was soll sie bitte fliehen? Der Liebe ihrer Eltern? Sie wusste es selbst nicht. Sie wollte einfach fliegen. Warum? Das wusste sie zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch nicht.

,,Also...", begann James die Stimmung aufzulockern, ,,In welches Haus wollt ihr? Ich will nach Gryffindor. Das Haus der Mutigen und Tapferen."  
,,Ich auch. Ich bin ein Black und hoffe, dass ich nicht aufgrund meines Namens nach Slytherin komme. Meine ganze Familie war in Slytherin und damit würde ich die alte Tradition brechen" Sirius begann zu grinsen, während James in gespielt geschockt ansah. Er legte seine Hand theatralisch auf seine Brust und begann laut Aus und Ein zu atmen.   
,,Und ich dachte du wärst in Ordnung!"  
Elizabeth versuchte nicht laut loszulachen, was sie jedoch nicht ganz schaffte. Die beiden hatten es tatsächlich geschafft die Stimmung etwas aufzulockern. Sogar Remus hatte kurz belustigt aufschnaufen müssen.

Während die beiden schwarzhaarigen Jungen noch darüber diskutieren ob Sirius nun in Ordnung ist oder nicht, blickte Elizabeth erneut aus dem Fenster. Die Sonne war bereits am Untergehen und es wurde dunkler. Man konnte nur mehr einen Teil sehen. Das rot der Sonne vermischte sich mit dem blauen Himmel. So wirkte der Himmel rund um die Sonne rosa. Die Wolken wirkte märchenhaft. Nicht real. Ihren Kopf auf die Hand abgestützt, beobachtet sie wie die Sonne langsam, aber sicher hinter der Landschaft verschwand, damit der Mond ihren Platz einnehmen konnte. In diesen Moment wollte sie nur ihre Flügel ausbreiten und fliegen. Der Sonne entgegen. An einem schönen Ort wo Ruhe und Frieden herrscht. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt wusste sie noch nicht, wie sehr sie an so einem Ort wollte. Wie sehr sie einfach die Flügel ausbreiten und fliehen wollte. Damals war sie noch ein kleines Mädchen, was nicht wusste, was noch auf sie zukam.

,,Wir sind gleich da"  
Mit diesen Worten schreckte sie hoch und die Jungs begannen ihre Uniformen anzuziehen. Elizabeth ging aus dem Abteil und suchte ein Klo oder so etwas in der Art, um sich umzuziehen. Und das fand sie auch.

Sie konnte es kaum glauben. Eine Schule für junge Hexen und Zauberer und sie ist eine davon. Ein Mensch, geboren mit der Fähigkeit zu zaubern. Sie war was Besonderes. Nicht jeder konnte zaubern. Oder?


	4. Ankunft in Hogwarts

Da stand sie nun. Mitten in einer großen Menge an Erstklässlern, die gespannt den Worten eines Riesen mit einem langen Bart lauschten. Elizabeth hörte aber nicht zu. Sie war einfach fasziniert von den Schülern um sie herum. So viele junge Hexen und Zauberer, die in wenigen Stunden oder Minuten die Schule betreten werden. Und somit auch eine ganz andere Welt.

Erst als sich die Menge bewegte wurde sie aus ihrer Träumerei gerissen. Etwas benommen folgte sie den Schülern und musste feststellen, dass sie nicht die einzige war, die aufgeregt war. Die ganze Gruppe gackerte wie eine Horde von Hühnern, die es kaum erwarten können, gefüttert zu werden.

Sie bekam nicht viel von ihrer Umgebung mit, da sie nur von Schülern so umringt war. Das einzige, was sie sicher mitbekam war der dunkle Himmel mit den unzählbaren, leuchtenden Sternen am Himmel. Sie strahlten förmlich in jener Nacht. Und der Mond. Er strahlte auch. Sie wusste nicht, welchen Mond sie gerade hatten. Aber Vollmond war es nicht. Er war noch nicht ganz ausgefüllt, in dieser Nacht. Aber schon fast.

Die Gruppe war mittlerweile an einem großen See angekommen. Der Nachthimmel speigelte sich im Wasser des Sees wieder und das Schloss am anderen Ende des Sees leuchtete magisch. Man konnte zwar nicht viel erkennen, aber man konnte erahnen, dass jedes Fenster im Schloss dem Licht eine Möglichkeit bot, die Nacht etwas zu erhellen.

,,So. Jeweils drei in ein Boot und jedes Boot sollte bestenfalls eine Laterne haben!"

Elizabeth schreckte hoch und ehe sie es sich versah, begann das Gedränge erneut. Sie suchte sich ebenfalls ein Bott und fand eins, wo noch ein Platz frei war.  
,,D-Darf ich mich ins Boot setzten?", fragte die Brillenträgerin vorsichtig. Sie kannte die beiden Schüler im Boot nicht. Vielleicht hatte sie sie kurz am Bahnhof oder im Zug bei der Suche nach einem Abteil gesehen. Ein schwarzhaariger Junge sah sie etwas verwirrt und abwertend an. Er musterte sie kurz und blickte fragend zu einem Mädchen mit kurzem, braunem Haar.   
Das Mädchen fuhr herum und sah sie nett an. Sie schien zu überlegen und nickte freundlich. Elizabeth erwiderte das Lächeln und senkte dankbar den Kopf. Vorsichtig stieg sie ins Boot und ließ sich neben den Jungen nieder.   
,,Hallo. Ich bin Elizabeth und du?"   
Freundlich hielt sie ihm die Hand entgegen. Zögernd nahm er sie und schüttelte sie.   
,,Ich bin Michael"  
Er schien zu Lächeln, aber aufgrund des schwachen Lichtes, konnte es Elizabeth nicht erkennen.   
,,Schön dich kennenzulernen, Elizabeth. Ich bin übrigens Laura"  
Sie reichten sich lächelnd die Hände und schüttelten sie. Sie sahen sich noch eine Weile grinsend an, bis es von dem Boot unterbrochen wurde. Es begann sich zu bewegen. Etwas ängstlich hielten sie sich am Rand fest. Elizabeth krallte sich an den Rand fest und sah ins Wasser. Kleine Wellen bewegten sich neben dem Boot. Sie bewegten sich schnell am Boot vorbei. Zu schnell. Elizabeth sah auf und bemerkte, dass sich der Wald, der Weg, das Ufer immer weiter von ihnen entfernte.   
Das Bott trieb vom Ufer weg. Etwas beängstigt sah sie sich um und bemerkte, dass sich alle Boote fortbewegten. Und alle Schüler starrten wie hypnotisiert nach vorne. Vorsichtig wandte sie ihren Blick von den Schülern ab und blickte nach vorne. Und sie konnte es kaum fassen: der Anblick, der sich ihnen bot, war atemberaubend. Ein Schloss, so majestätisch und elegant wie aus einem Märchen. Die leuchtenden Fenster erhellten die dunkle Nacht und ließen nur erahnen wie prachtvoll dieses riesige, märchenhafte Schloss sein musste. Ein großer Turm ragte in die Höhe, was den Anschein erwecken ließ, den Mond zu berühren. Den bezaubernden Mond. Er strahlte blau in dieser Nacht. 

Wie hypnotisiert, starrte sie nach vorne. Sie konnte einfach ihren Blick nicht abwenden. Das Schloss, sowie der Mond faszinierten sie zu sehr. Jedoch erging es nicht nur ihr so: die restlichen Schüler sahen wie versteinert nach vorne.  
Elizabeths Herz pochte. Sie wusste nicht warum. Ob sie nervös war? Sie wusste nicht, was sie hinter diesen Toren erwarten würde. Sie wusste nicht einmal, ob es wirklich passierte oder nur ein Traum war, aus dem sie jederzeit erwachen könnte. Das wäre das Schlimmste für sie. Feststellen zu müssen, dass alles nur Einbildung war. Dass sie alles nur geträumt hatte. 

Da sie zu abgelenkt von der Pracht des Schlosses war, bemerkte sie nicht wie sie andockten. Nicht sanft,stieß das Boot gegen das Ufer. Etwas zittrig hielt sie sich am Rand fest und versuchte aufzustehen. Das Boot wackelte jedoch und sie war kurz davor hinzufallen,hätte

Laura nicht am Handgelenk gepackt und zu sich gezogen. Elizabeth wirbelte herum und sah ihr ins Gesicht. Sie rückte sich ihre Brille zurecht. Etwas verlegen kratzte sie sich am Hinterkopf und flüsterte ein Dankeschön. Laura schien es gehört zu haben, da sie abwinkte und leicht zu lachen anfing.  
,,Kein Ding. Du solltest aber ein bisschen aufpassen, sonst bist du nächstes Mal Fischfutter." Nun musste auch Elizabeth leicht lächeln.   
,,Kommt ihr zwei mal? Die anderen sind schon los."  
Die beiden Mädchen fuhren herum und erblickten Michael, der mit verschränken Armen vor ihnen stand und sie genervt ansah.  
,,Ja, ja wir kommen schon", winkte Laura ab. Sie sah zu der Brillenträgerin und grinste.  
,,Wettrennen? Wer als erster bei der Gruppe ist?"  
Doch bevor Michael oder Elizabeth etwas sagen konnten, flitzte sie schon los. Michael stöhnte genervt aus und flüsterte :,, Immer dasselbe mit ihr." Dann hastete auch er ihr hinterher. Elizabeth sah den beiden verwundert und etwas überfordert hinterher, bis sie sich ebenfalls dazu entschlossen hatte ihnen nachzulaufen.   
Sie rannte über einen kleinen Hügel in Richtung Schloss. Je näher sie Hogwarts kam, desto märchenhafter und magischer wirkte es. Das Mädchen war so sehr damit beschäftigt, die Schule zu bestaunen, sodass sie gar nicht gemerkt hatte, wie sie langsam in die Nähe der Gruppe kam und somit Michael und Laura einholen konnte.   
Erst als sie anhielt bemerkte sie, dass sie völlig aus der Puste war. Michael und Laura waren schon bei der Gruppe und schienen zu diskutieren.  
Elizabeth hielt bei den beiden an und bekam dadurch ein bisschen von ihrem Streit mit.  
,,Ach komm schon!"  
,,Wie oft soll ich es denn noch sagen? Ich habe die Verantwortung!"  
,,Und wieso?"  
,,Weil ich älter bin"  
,,Ja. Um fünf Minuten. Bilde dir nichts darauf ein", flüsterte Laura.   
Elizabeth schlich sich langsam an ihnen vorbei und ließ die beiden streiten.

Sie folgte der Gruppe und konnte nur an eins denken: In wenigen Augenblicken wird sie ein Teil von einer Welt, voller Gefahren. Und sie fragte sich ob sie das wirklich will. Ein Teil dieser Welt sein, wo nur unvorhersehbares passiert. Und die Antwort lautet: Ja. Ja sie will ein Teil dieser Welt sein. Sie bekam die Chance dazu und diese ergreift sie.   
Sie war aber das kleine und naive Mädchen, welches glaubte, dass in der magischen Welt nicht so etwas wie Schmerz oder Hass existierte. Leider wurde sie zu früh aus dem wunderschönen Traum gerissen und direkt in einen Albtraum geworfen.


	5. ein sprechender Hut

Eine Welt voller Magie klingt verlockend. Jeder würde die Möglichkeit ergreifen und ein Teil diese Welt werden wollen. Aber würde man das auch wollen, wenn man wüsste, dass man nie ein ruhiges Leben führen könnte? Ein Leben mit Krieg und Hass und der Gewissheit, dass deine Freunde dich verraten könnten? Dass sie sterben könnten, weil man einen Fehler gemacht hat? Würde man so ein Leben noch immer leben wollen? Oder würde man sich dagegen entscheiden und ein normales Leben ohne Magie führen? Darüber dachte Elizabeth nie richtig nach. Sie hatte ja nie Erfahrung gemacht, dass Magie nicht nur ihr Leben besser und aufregender gestalten würde, sondern auch ihr Leben unerträglich machen würde. Daran dachte sie noch nicht, als sie nach Hogwarts kam. Sie war ein kleines und naives Mädchen, was glaubte, dass das Leben mit Magie leicht war. Sie dachte nur daran, als sie mit der Gruppe in Richtung Hogwarts ging. Auf dem Weg in ein neues Leben. 

Langsam bewegte sich die Gruppe durch das Tor. Es war ein alter, reich verzierter Torbogen aus Stein. Allein die Farbe des Steins, verriet, dass das Tor schon sehr alt sein musste.

Die Gruppe folgte den Treppen hinauf zu einem Eingang, wo bereits eine Frau auf sie wartete. Diese trug einen smaragdgrünen Umhang und blickte zu den Schülern hinunter.  
,,Die Erstklässler, Professor McGonagall", meinte Hagrid zu ihr, der die Gruppe bis hierherführte.   
,,Danke Hagrid. Ich nehm' sie dir ab."  
Gleich, nachdem sie diese Worte ausgesprochen hatte, zog die Torflügel weit auf und führte die Schülerschar hinein,   
Sie folgten ihr durch die steinflieste Halle in eine kleine Kammer. Die Schüler drängten sich hinein und als der letzte Schüler die Kammer betrat, schloss die Hexe die Tür und wandte sich den Schülern zu.   
,,Willkommen in Hogwarts. Das Bankett zur Eröffnung des Schuljahres beginnt in Kürze, doch bevor ihr eure Plätze in der Großen Halle einnehmt, werden wir feststellen, in welche Häuser ihr kommt." McGonagall stoppte und blickte in die Runde, Das letzte Geflüster verstummte.

,,Das ist eine sehr wichtige Zeremonie, denn das Haus ist gleichsam eure Familie in Hogwarts. Ihr habt gemeinsam Unterricht, ihr schlaft im Schlafsaal eures Hauses und verbringt eure Freizeit im Gemeinschaftsraum. Die vier Häuser heißen Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw und Slytherin. Jedes Haus hat seine eigene, ehrenvolle Geschichte und jedes hat bedeutende Hexen und Zauberer hervorgebracht. Während eurer Zeit in Hogwarts holt ihr mit euren großen Leistungen Punkte für das Haus, doch wenn ihr die Regeln verletzt, werden eurem Haus Punkte abgezogen. Am Ende des Jahres erhält das Haus mit den meisten Punkten den Hauspokal, eine große Auszeichnung. Ich hoffe, jeder von euch ist ein Gewinn für das Haus, in welches er kommen wird." Mit diesen Worten sah McGonagall nach hinten in eine Ecke. Elizabeth drehte sich um und sah James und Sirius bei Peter und Remus. Sie lachten, verstummten jedoch, als McGonagall sie mahnend ansah.   
,,Die Einführungsfeier beginnt in Kürze. Nutzen Sie die Zeit und machen Sie sich zurecht."   
Ihr Blick wanderte durch die Schüler. Aber sie sah insbesondere auf ein Mädchen mit langem, blondem Haar. Ihre Krawatte war irgendwie gebunden, aber nicht so, wie es sein sollte.

Als McGonagall aus der Kammer ging und die Tür hinter sich verschloss, begann ein wilder Wirrwarr an Getuschel. Doch genau in diesen Moment schrie etwas ganz laut. Alle verstummten und blickten auf und sahen ein schwebendes Etwas mit einem glockenförmigen Hut. Es hatte ein breites und heimtückisches Gesicht und es begann laut zu lachen.   
,,Erstklässler. Das wird ein Spaß!" Das Etwas blickte sich um, als wäre es auf der Suche nach einem neuen Opfer. Sein Blick blieb auf Elizabeth hängen.   
,,Uhhhh. Ein Maulwurf." Es lachte köstlich über den eigenen Witz. Ein paar der Schüler stimmten mit ein. Elizabeth blickte jedoch nur beschämt auf ihre Füße und wünschte sich in den Erdboden zu verschwinden.  
,,Hört auf! Du siehst ja selber nicht besser aus!" Das Gelächter verstummte und Elizabeth blickte auf. Das Etwas sah zu dem blonden Mädchen mit dem Krawattenproblem und fing an zu lachen.  
,,Und was willst du dagegen tun? Mir meine Fliege binden?" Er sah auf die Krawatte, welche noch immer nicht richtig gebunden war und fing wieder an zu lachen. Das Mädchen jedoch blickte nicht beschämt auf den Boden wie Elizabeth, sondern sah dem gemeinen Etwas genervt an und schien zu überlegen, was sie jetzt sagen sollte. Doch bevor jemand von den Beiden fortfahren konnte, kam McGonagall wieder in die Kammer und sagte mit einer festen und drohenden Stimme: „Verschwinde hier Peeves!" Peeves drehte sich um und verschwand dann durch die offene Tür hinaus ins Schloss. Elizabeth atmete erleichtert auf und auch das Mädchen schien erleichtert zu sein.

,,Die Einführungsfeier beginnt. Und stellt euch der Reihe nach auf." Ohne ein Wort stellten sich die Schüler der Reihe nach auf und folgten McGonagall.

Elizabeth reihte sich hinter einem Mädchen mit rotem Haar ein. Wer sich hinter ihr hinstellte, wusste sie nicht. Das war ihr auch egal. In Gänsemarsch verließen sie die Kammer, gingen zurück durch die Eingangshalle und betraten die durch eine Doppeltür die Große Halle.

Tausende und abertausende von Kerzen erhellten die gigantische Halle. Die Kerzen schwebten über ihre Köpfe und erleuchteten den schwer sichtbaren Bogen. Der Nachhimmel war dort oben zu sehen, wobei sich Elizabeth nicht sicher war, ob das jetzt Zauberei war oder nicht.  
Vier lange Tische streckten sich vom Eingang bis nach vorne zu einer Erhöhung, auf der ein Tisch stand, an dem die Lehrer saßen. Professor McGonagall führte die Erstklässler nach vorne und ließ sie vorne stehen.   
Sie ging zur Seite, als würde sie etwas holen. Und tatsächlich: sie kam wieder mit einem Hocker, einer Rolle Pergament und einem alten, verfilzten Hut. Diesen setzte sie auf den Hocker und sobald er abgesetzt war, begann der Spitzhut zu singen:

Eintausend Jahr und mehr ist's her,  
seit mich genäht ein Schneiderer.  
Da lebten vier Zauberer wohl angeseh'n;  
ihre Namen werden nie vergeh'n.

Von wilder Heide der kühne Gryffindor,  
die schöne Ravenclaw die tiefe Schlucht erkor.  
Die gute Hufflepuff aus sanftem Tal,  
der schlaue Slytherin aus Sümpfen fahl.

Sie teilten einen Wunsch und Traum,  
einen kühnen Plan, ihr glaubt es kaum -  
junge Zauberer gut zu erziehn,  
das war von Hogwarts der Beginn.

Es waren unserer Gründer vier,  
die schufen diese Häuser hier  
und jeder schätzte eine andere Tugend  
bei der von ihm belehrten Jugend.

Die Mutigsten zog Gryffindor  
bei weitem allen andern vor;  
für Ravenclaw die Klügsten waren  
alleine wert die Lehrerqualen.

Und jedem, der da eifrig lernte,  
bescherte Hufflepuff reiche Ernte.  
Bei Slytherin der Ehrgeiz nur  
stillte den Machttrieb seiner Natur.

Es ist vor langer Zeit gewesen,  
da konnten sie noch selbst verlesen,  
doch was sollte später dann geschehen,  
denn sie würden ja nicht ewig leben.

's war Gryffindor, des Rates gewiss,  
der mich sogleich vom Kopfe riss.  
Die Gründer sollten mir verleihn,  
von ihren Grips 'nen Teil ganz klein.

So kann ich jetzt an ihrer statt,  
sagen, wer wohin zu gehen hat.  
Nun setzt mich rasch auf eure Schöpfe,  
damit ich euch dann vor mir knöpfe.

Falsch gewählt hab ich noch nie,  
weil ich in eure Herzen seh.  
Nun wollen wir nicht weiterrechten  
ich sag, wohin ihr passt am Besten

Als der Hut fertig war, begannen die Schüler aufzustehen und zu klatschen. Als wäre der Hut ein Superstar und hätte gerade ein Konzert gegeben. Viele der neuen Schüler sahen sich irritiert an und flüsterten wild umher. Sie verstanden überhaupt nicht, was gerade passiert. Warum klatschen die Schüler wie wild, nachdem der Hut mit seinem Liedchen fertig war?

Während die Halle vor Freude tobte, holte Professor McGonagall eine Pergamentrolle, welche am Lehrertisch lag, und rollte sie auf. Sie sah in die Halle und räusperte sich mehrere Male laut, bis die letzten Schüler still wurden. Mit einem strengen Blick, sah sie auf die Erstklässler und begann zu reden: ,,Ich werde jetzt eure Namen alphabetisch vorlesen und ihr werdet hervortreten und ich werde euch den Hut aufsetzten. Dieser wird euch dann in eure Häuser einteilen."

Nochmal blickte sie in Halle und visierte dabei zwei Erstklässler an, die offenbar nicht zugehört hatten. Elizabeth konnte die beiden hinter sich tuscheln hören und sie drehte sich um. Hinter ihr befanden sich Sirius Black und sein Freund James Potter. Sie boxte einen von den beiden auf die Schulter, so unauffällig wie es in einer Gruppe von zusammengepferchter Erstklässler möglich war, und als sich die beiden umdrehten und sie ansahen deutete sie nur mit dem Kopf leicht nach vorne. Sirius sah nach vorne grinste etwas verlegen und kratzte sich am Hinterkopf, während James versuchte sein Lachen zu unterdrücken. Elizabeth verdrehte bloß die Augen. Wie haben die beiden Idioten es geschafft, sich nicht zu verlaufen? Sie scheinen nicht unbedingt schlau genug zu sein, um auch nur für eine Weile ihre Klappe halten zu können. 

Die Brillenträgerin bemerkte nicht, wie McGonagall begann die Schüler aufzurufen. Erst als sie mit einer strengen Stimmer ,,Black, Sirius" sprach, konnte sie sich konzentrieren. Die Halle war still und der Junge hinter ihr trat hervor. Er schien nervös zu sein. Sirius spielte mit seinen Fingern und sah auf seine Füße. Er setzte sich auf den Hocker, wo McGonagall ihm sofort den Hut aufsetzte. Dieser zuckte zusammen und sah den jungen Black verwundert an. Er schien mit ihm zu reden. Anschneiend waren es keine guten Worte, da Sirius enttäuscht auf seine Füße starrte. 

Eine Weile verging, bis der Hut aufsah und ,,GRYFFINDOR" brüllte. Sirius entspannte sich und sah ungläubig zu den Schülern, die erfreut aufgesprungen waren und applaudierten, und dann zum Tisch, jener Schüler die enttäuscht auf ihre Teller starrten. 

James, welcher hinter ihr stand und sich für Sirius zu freuen schien, hüpfte freudig auf und ab. Sirius hingegen schien die Welt nicht mehr zu verstehen. Wie versteinert saß er auf diesen Stuhl. McGonagall sagte schon mehrmals seinen Namen, doch er schien sie nicht zu hören. Erst als sie ihn vom Hocker schuppste, ging er zu den applaudierenden Schülern. Glücklich schüttelte er die Hände von den Schülern, zu denen er kam ohne durch die ganze Halle laufen zu müssen.

Nach und nach wurden die Schüler aufgerufen um sich den Hut aufzusetzen. Jeder freute sich über die Entscheidung des Hutes. Es gab keine Ausnahmen. Es dauerte bei jeden Schüler anders lange. Bei einigen wie Laura Davies überlegte der Hut nicht besonders lange. Kaum hatte sie den Hut aufgesetzt, schrie er ,,HUFFLEPUFF" und die Schüler Hauses sprangen auf und freuten sich für sie.   
Bei anderen jedoch wie Lily Evans schien er lange zu überlegen, bis er endlich ,,GRYFFINDOR" schrie. Natürlich freute sich jeder, einschließlich Lily über die Entscheidung des Hutes.

Die Schüler wurden immer weniger, bis nur mehr Elizabeth vor dem Hut stand.

,,Wilson, Elizabeth!"

Endlich war sie dran. Sie wusste nicht weshalb sie so nervös war, aber ihre Beine fühlten sich an wie Pudding und ihr Herz pochte ihr bis zum Hals. Langsam und unsicher schritt sie nach vorne und ließ sich auf den Hocker nieder. McGonagall setzte ihr den Hut auf und sobald der ihren Kopf berührte, hörte sie eine raue und alte Stimme in ihrem Kopf: ,,Ahhh. Interessant. Äußerst interessant. Du besitzt sehr viel Mut. Und Ehrgeiz. Von Kreativität hast du auch nicht zu wenig abbekommen. Genauso wie mit Loyalität und der Bereitschaft etwas Neues zu lernen. Ich sehe, dass du geduldig, entschlossen und fair bist. Aber Gryffindor können wir mal vergessen. Da würdest du nur untergehen. Ebenso mit Slytherin. Nur das du das nicht hineinpasst. Bleiben nur mehr Ravenclaw und Hufflepuff. Mhhm. Wo stecke ich dich hin? Ahhh, ich weiß es. HUFFLEPUFF!"

Die Schüler mit gelb, schwarzen Krawatten und Umhängen sprangen auf und applaudierten. Elizabeth sprang vom Hocker und stolperte zum Tisch. Ihre Beine fühlten sich noch immer wie Wackelpudding an, aber ihr Herz hatte sich wieder beruhigt. Kaum bei den Schülern angekommen, umarmt sie eine Schülerin stürmisch. Elizabeth wusste nicht wer das war, stieß sie aber nicht weg. Nach einer Weile ließ sie von ihr ab und sah sie an. Jetzt wusste Elizabeth, dass es Laura war.

,,Wir sind im selben Haus. Ist das nicht super?"

Elizabeth nickte nur und lächelte. Es war ein echtes Lächeln. Sie war froh, dass sie irgendjemanden kannte. Wenn auch nur flüchtig. 

Der restliche Abend verging ziemlich schnell. Nach dem Festessen, wurden die Schüler in ihre Gemeinschaftsräume geführt, wo sie gleich mit ihren Schlafsälen vertraut gemacht wurden. 

,,Die Jungenschlafsäle sind links die Treppe hoch, und die Schlafsäle von den Mädchen rechts. Der Saal für die Erstklässler ist auch gleich er erste. Euer Gepäck wurde schon für euch hochgebracht. Wenn es keine Fragen mehr gibt, wünsche ich euch eine gute Nacht."

Der Vertrauensschüler ging rechts die Treppen hoch. Einige folgten ihn wie kleine Hündchen, während andere noch etwas verdutzt im Raum standen und sich etwas umsahen. 

,,Gehen wir?" 

Laura schien es eilig zu haben. Elizabeth nickte und folgte ihr zu den Schlafsälen hoch. Oben angekommen schluckte sie ein wenig. Es sah aus wie ein Labyrinth. Zum Glück waren an den Türen Schilder angebracht, an denen der Jahrgang stand. Natürlich suchten sie nicht lange nach ihren Schlafsaal, da er gleich neben der Treppe lag. Etwas zittrig öffnete Laura die Tür und linste hinein. Dann stieß sie sie auf und sagte: ,,Willkommen im unseren Schlafsaal!" Sie lachte und Elizabeth lachte ebenfalls.

Sie stürmten in den Saal und suchten sich von den vier gelben Himmelbetten die aus, die am näheren beim Ofen waren. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis zwei weitere Mädchen dazustießen. Als sie im Türrahmen standen und zwei Mädchen sahen, die auf einem Bett lachten, schluckten sie einmal. Dann räusperte sich das blonde Mädchen und beide sahen auf.

,,Hallo. Ich bin Sophie und das ist Caroline."

Das Mädchen mit rot-braunem Haar lächelte leicht und winkte den beiden kurz zu.

,,Oh. Hallo! Ich bin Elizabeth und das ist Laura."

Laura sprang auf und umarmte die beiden einmal kräftig.

,,Schön euch kennenzulernen", flüsterte Sophie kurz. 

,,Kommt und setzt euch zu uns!"   
Laura hatte gerade von den beiden abgelassen und zog Caroline vorsichtig zum Bett. Diese lachte leise, währen Sophie etwas genervt ausatmete. 

Und so redeten die vier Mädchen die ganze Nacht über die Schule und was alles so passieren kann. Elizabeth konnte es nicht glauben, dass sie so schnell Freunde gefunden hatte. So schnell Menschen, die sie mochte und ins Herz schloss. Und diese Freundschaft würde sogar die schlimmsten Zeiten überdauern.


	6. ein erster Feind

Am nächsten Tag gingen schon die vier Mädchen Sophie, Laura, Caroline und Elizabeth zusammen in die große Halle um dort zu frühstücken. Sie hatten sich über die Nacht viel zu erzählen. Über die Familie, ihre Heimat und natürlich über ihre Hobbys. Elizabeth fand es interessant so zu hören woher sie alle kamen und wie ihre Familien so waren. Sie erfuhr, dass Sophie die Einzige war, deren Eltern über Magie verfügten. Elizabeth verstand aber nicht warum sie ein Halblut war, wenn ihre Eltern beide auf Hogwarts waren.   
,,Meine Mutter ist muggelgeboren. Deshalb bin ich ein Halb- und kein Reinblut", meinte Sophie etwas lachend. Es gab noch so viel, was Elizabeth noch von der Welt lernen kann. Und sie konnte es kaum erwarten.

Unten in der Halle angekommen, bekamen sie und ihre neuen Freundinnen ihre Stundenpläne von Professor Sprout ausgehändigt.

,,Guckt mal! Wir haben morgen in der ersten Stunde eine Doppelstunde Zaubertränke mit den Gryffindors. Dann haben wir eine Stunde Kräuterkunde mit den Ravenclaws, dann eine Stunde Pause. Danach haben wir Verwandlung mit den Slytherins und zum Schluss Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste mit den Gryffindors. Erneut. Das wird ja lustig", las Caroline den Stundenplan vor.

,,Und es ist der anstrengendste Tag in der Woche. Meiner Meinung nach", meinte Elizabeth etwas traurig.

,,Was ist den los, Lizzi? Besser Montag, als Freitag, oder?"   
Laura erntete von Elizabeth nur gespielte, böse Blicke. Sie jedoch konnte sich das Lachen nicht mehr verkneifen und prustete los.

,,Laura, echt jetzt? Sie sehen uns alle an", zischte Sophie vor sich hin.

Laure ignorierte diese Worte völlig und hielt sich vor lauter Lachen an Elizabeth fest, welche neben ihr saß, um nicht von der Bank zu fallen. Elizabeth lächelte etwas und sah in die Halle. Sophie hatte recht. So ziemlich jeder Schüler sah zu sie rüber und schenkten ihnen fragende oder schämende Blicke.

,,Ich weiß nicht wie es euch geht, aber ich habe keinen Hunger mehr."

Elizabeth stand auf und sah in die kleine Runde, welcher nur aus drei Mädchen von elf Jahren bestand.

,,Ich gehe in den Gemeinschaftsraum und packe mal alle Bücher ein, die wir morgen brauchen. Kommt wer mit?"

Fragend sah sie die drei an und nur Caroline sprang auf und stimmte ihr zu.

,,Ich bin dabei. Schließlich will man ja nicht völlig unvorbereitet in den Unterricht, oder?"  
,,Na dann. Bis später."

Zusammen gingen sie zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum, welcher völlig leer war.

,,Ich hole schon mal die Bücher. Oder willst du oben im Schlafsaal alles durchgehen?"  
,,Nein, wir können es auch hier machen. Es ist eh keiner hier"

Caroline ging die Treppe nach oben, während Elizabeth im Gemeinschaftsraum stand. Langsam schritt sie zum Kamin, in dem das Feuer fast vollständig das ganze Holz abgebrannt hatte. Wie hypnotisiert starrte sie in das Feuer. Es hatte etwas magisches an sich. Etwas so schönes, kann so zerstörerisch sein. So vernichtend. Schon ein Funke würde ausreichen um den Gemeinschaftsraum in Schutt und Asche zu legen. Wenn nicht sogar ganz Hogwarts.

,,So! Ich hab' da mal die wichtigsten Fächer"

Mit einem Stapel bestehend aus Schulbüchern, kam sie entlanggestolpert. Vorsichtig balancierte Caroline die Bücher übereinandergestapelt die Treppe hinunter, während sie versucht nicht die Treppen herunterzufallen.

,,Soll ich dir helfen?"

Elizabeth hatte sich umgedreht und sah zu ihr. Dieser Anblick entlockte ihr ein leises Lachen.

,,Wenn du willst. Schaden kann es nicht", erwiderte Caroline lachend. Sofort hastete Elizabeth zu ihr und nahm ihr ein paar Bücher ab.

,,Das nächste Mal komme ich mit", meinte sie lachend zu ihr. Caroline brachte jedoch nur ein kurzes Nicken zustande, da sie damit beschäftigt war nicht über den Teppich zu stolpern. Beim Tisch angekommen legten sie die Bücher ab und setzten sich auf das gelbe Sofa, was gegenüber von dem Kamin platziert war.

,,Mit welchem Fach fangen wir an?"

Caroline zuckte nur die Schulter und meinte: ,,Wie wär's mit Zaubertränke? Also ich würde es gerne durchblättern um einen kurzen Überblick zu gewinnen"  
,,Klingt gut, ich bin dabei"

Gleichzeitig griffen sie nach dem Lehrbuch für Zaubertränke und überflogen die Seiten. Nach einer Weile waren sie mit Zaubertränke fertig und fuhren mit Verwandlung fort. Danach Kräuterkunde und zum Schluss Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste.

Kurz vor dem Ende kamen Sophie und Laura von der Großen Halle zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum und Laura setzte sich direkt neben Elizabeth.

,,Ihr habt ja lange gefrühstückt"

Caroline sah auf und blickte Sophie fragend an.  
,,Weißt du... wir haben uns noch mit Michael unterhalten. Er meinte, er wolle später ein bisschen durch Hogwarts gehen und fragte uns ob wir mitkommen wollten", antwortete Laura für sie.

,,Gut. Ich bin sowieso schon fertig. Also wir könnten mit ihm oder ohne ihn durch Hogwarts gehen. Ist mir ganz gleich"

Caroline stand auf und nahm ihre Bücher in die Arme und ging hoch zu den Schlafsälen. Elizabeth zögerte ein bisschen, bis sie selbst aufstand und die Bücher in den Schlafsaal zurücktrug.

Oben angekommen schmiss sie die Bücher aufs Bett.  
,,Freust du dich schon auf morgen?"

Caroline sah sie fragend an.  
,,Ich weiß nicht. Irgendwie geht mir das alles viel zu schnell"

Völlig unerwartet fing Caroline an, leise zu lachen. Elizabeth drehte sich zu ihr um und sah sie etwa verwirrt an.  
,,Was ist daran so lustig?", fragte sie ihre dunkelhäutige Freundin.   
,,Nichts. Es ist nur.... irgendwie witzig. Niemand sonst findet, dass es zu schnell geht. Im Gegenteil: sie finden, dass es zu langsam geht. Aber egal. Und um ehrlich zu sein: ich kann's kaum erwarten, bis der Unterricht beginnt"

,,Wir kennen uns erst seit ein paar Stunden und schon jetzt finde ich dich irgendwie schräg. Aber ich mag dich"

Diese Konversation wurde unterbrochen, als Laura in das Zimmer kam und fragte, warum sie solange brauchten.

,,W-Wir haben..."  
Doch Elizabeth wurde sofort von Laura unterbrochen.  
,,Ach egal. Kommt ihr? Wir wollen los"

Laura winkte sie zu sich und verschwand die Treppen runter in den Gemeinschaftsraum, wo Sophie schon auf die drei wartete.

,,Na endlich. Können wir los, oder habt ihr noch was vergessen?"  
,,Nein wir können los"

Zu viert verließen sie den Gemeinschaftsraum und die Kerkergänge. Draußen in der Eingangshalle wartete Michael bereits auf sie.

,,Und ich dachte, ihr würdet nicht auftauchen"  
,, Sehr witzig. Wir haben nur noch schnell was erledigen müssen"  
Laura kreuzte ihr Arme vor ihrer Brust und streckte ihm die Zunge raus.

Michael hob skeptisch die Augenbraue, fragte aber nicht nach.

,,Na gut. Dann lasst uns losgehen"

Laura hüpfte nach vorne und hackte sich bei ihrem Zwillingsbruder ein. Und zu Fünft starteten sie ihre sehr kurze Erkundungstour durch das Schloss, was sie schon ihr Zuhause nennen konnten.

Auf dem Weg durch Hogwarts begegneten sie viele Schüler, ein bis zwei Geister und den einen oder anderen Professor.

Sie gingen gerade einen Gang in den oberen Stockwerken entlang. Das vierte, wenn sich Elizabeth nicht verzählt hatte. Dort waren Fenster an der linken Seite und Fackel sowie Statuen von Rittern auf der rechten Seite angebracht. Gerade als sie um die Ecke gehen wollten, um in einen anderen Gang zu kommen, bemerkten sie etwas. Etwas viel zu Boden und zerbrach. Und die Person, die es kaputt gemacht hatte, war außerdem noch sehr laut dabei. Sie schrie herum und schien sich gar nicht darum zu kümmern, dass an der nächsten Ecke ein Lehrer kommen könnte. Doch als sie um die Ecke bogen, erkannte sie was diese Person war. Es war keine Person sondern ein Geist. Und nicht irgendein Geist. Es war Peeves.

Der Poltergeist bemerkte, zum Leidwesen der fünf, sie und schwebte auf sie zu.

,,Wenn haben wir den da? Wenn das nicht unser Maulwurf ist"  
Wie beim ersten Mal, lachte er über seinen eigenen Witz. Doch diesmal war Elizabeth nicht beschämt darüber, was dieses Wesen sagte. Sie verdrehte bloß die Augen und hoffte, dass er bald verschwinden würde. Doch mit ihnen war er noch nicht fertig. Nachdem er fertig gelacht hatte, drehte er sich zu Sophie und grinste sie hämisch an.  
,,Ahh. Unsere Königin der Krawatten"  
Peeves verneigte sich vor ihr und hörte nicht auf zu lachen.  
,,Ach, halt die Klappe!"  
Gespielt schockiert blickte der Geist auf und fasste sich theatralisch auf die Stirn.   
,,Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass Ihr solch schlimme Worte in den Mund nehmen würdet"  
,,Also wenn diese Worte schon schlimm für dich waren, dann warte ab, was ich noch so auf Lager hab', du Witz von einem Geist!"

Inzwischen kochte Sophie schon vor Wut. Peeves schien sich darum nicht zu kümmern. Er jammerte noch immer, wie schlimm es doch sei, dass Sophie so mit ihm sprach.

,,Warte nur ab! Das wird dir teuer zu stehen kommen"

Mit dieser Drohung verschwand der Poltergeist in die nächstbeste Wand und ließ die Kinder verdutzt im Gang stehen.

,,Also du bist jetzt offiziell auf der Liste von Peeves, Sophie"  
,,Und das heißt..."  
Sophie sah ihn an und schien sich nicht bewusst zu sein, dass sie gerade den ungemütlichsten Geist in ganz Hogwarts verärgert hatte.  
,,Er wird dich quälen. Wenn du Glück hast, lässt er dich nach ein paar Wochen in Ruhe. Wenn du Pech hast..."

Michael traute sich nicht weiter zu reden, da Sophie erneut rot anlief.

,,Also hat mir dieser Geist den Krieg erklärt?", fragte sie den Jungen verärgert. Dieser nickte bloß und trat etwas zurück. Sophie griff sich in die Haare und fluchte.

,,Michael, woher weißt du das?", fragte Sophie ihn schließlich.  
,,Die Sechstklässler haben es mir gesagt. Also falls das stimmt"

Sophie nickte bloß. Caroline ging zu ihr und legte ihre Hand auf ihre Schulter. Elizabeth stand bloß da und wusste nicht, was sie tun sollte. Es ging zu schnell.

,,Also ich wäre dafür, dass wir in den Gemeinschaftsraum zurückgehen", warf sie in die Runde. Die ganze Gruppe schien einverstanden zu sein, da sie zurück in Richtung Treppenhaus gingen.

Elizabeth bildete das Schlusslicht, wodurch sie viel Zeit zum Nachdenken hatte. Warum hatte sich Sophie so für sie eingesetzt? Sie kannten sich ja kaum. Ein paar Stunden und doch half sie ihr aus dem Schlamassel mit Peeves, wodurch sie sich einen Poltergeist zum Feind gemacht hat. Aber warum tat sie das? Trotz dieser Fragen, war sie Sophie dafür dankbar. Und sie würde alles tun, was nötig war um Peeves von ihr fernzuhalten. Das war das Mindeste, was sie für sie tun könnte. Das war sie ihr schuldig. Seit dem ersten Tag, an dem sie sie verteidigt hatte.


	7. der erste Schultag

Elizabeth saß im Klassenzimmer und versuchte den Unterricht zu folgen. Doch das wollte ihr nicht gelingen. Sie musste immer wieder an Peeves denken, der Sophie gedroht hat und nun verschwunden ist. Und das nur wegen ihr.

,,Hey, Lizzi"  
Laura, welche neben ihr saß, schlug sie leicht mit der Faust an die Schulter. Aus den Gedanken gerissen sah sie ihre Freundin verdutzt an. Doch bevor sie flüsternd fragen konnte, was los sei, wurde sie von Slughorn unterbrochen: ,,Miss Wilson? Bitte folgen Sie denn Unterricht und klären Sie Ihre Angelegenheiten mit Miss Walsh außerhalb meines Unterrichts"

Als diese Worte ausgesprochen wurden nickte Elizabeth und entschuldigte sich für ihr Fehlverhalten. Doch genau in den Moment, als sie fertig war, begann jemand zu lachen. Slughorn fuhr genervt herum und sah die zwei Jungen in der hinteren Ecke des Raumes 

,,Ich verstehe nicht, was daran so witzig ist, Mister Black"

Die zwei Jungen verstummten zwar, hörten aber nicht auf. Sie versuchten das Lachen zu unterdrücken, was bei Elizabeth nur Augenrollen auslöste.

,,Solche Idioten", flüsterte Laura in ihr Ohr.

Der restliche Unterricht verlief ganz schnell. Obwohl das kein Wunder ist, da Elizabeth gegen Ende des Unterrichts von Slughorn ermahnt wurde. Sie hatte Glück, dass er nicht besonders streng war.

Jedoch waren Laura und Elizabeth froh darüber. Die ersten zwei Stunden Zaubertränke waren für sie langweilig, da man nur die Grundlagen erklärt bekam.

Erleichtert verließen sie den Klassenraum und die Kerker. Sie gingen die Treppen hoch zum Treppenhaus, wo sie auf Caroline und Sophie warteten. Als sie endlich ankamen, gingen sie los zu den Gewächshäusern. 

Es war ein langer weg dorthin, weshalb sie unterwegs über die erste Stunde Zaubertränke redeten:

,,Also ich fand sie ganz lustig", meinte Caroline zu Laura und Elizabeth, als sie von den beiden hörte, dass sie die Doppelstunde langweilig fanden.  
,,Mir geht's genauso wie Care. Sie war ganz lustig. Ich meine, wie sich Black und Potter zu Beginn der Stunde zum Affen gemacht haben, war schon toll", kicherte Sophie neben den drei.

Elizabeth kicherte mit und dachte an den Anfang der Stunde. Dabei musste sie einfach lächeln. Es waren solche Idioten und doch mochte sie die beiden. Irgendwie.

Endlich waren sie bei den Gewächshäusern angekommen. Während Caroline und Laura die Gewächshäuser abzählten, sahen sich Elizabeth und Sophie um und suchten nach den anderen Schülern.

,,Also ich würde sehen, in welchen der Gewächshäuser sich die anderen befinden, oder?", meine Sophie, nachdem sie Caroline und Laura etwas verdutzt ansah. Während die beiden verlegen auf den Boden guckten, versuchte Elizabeth nicht laut loszulachen. 

Kurz bevor sie platzte, wurde sie von jemanden angerempelt. Sie fiel um und konnte sich noch rechtzeitig mit den Armen abstützen.

,,Hey! Was soll das?", schrie Caroline entsetzt, während Laura ihrer Freundin aufhalf.  
,,Alles in Ordnung?", flüsterte sie besorgt. Elizabeth nickte bloß und nachdem sie sich aufgerichtet und ihre Brille zurechtgerückt hatte.

,,Es tut mir leid. Ehrlich"

Elizabeth sah auf und sah ein großes Mädchen mir kurzen, brünetten Haaren. 

,,Das will auch hoffen du..."

Doch weiter kam Sophie nicht, da Laura sieh zurückhielt und böse ansah. 

,,Es tut mir leid. Wirklich. Es war nicht meine Absicht, jemanden zu verletzten", meinte die Ravenclaw etwas beschämt. 

,,Schon in Ordung. Es ist ja nichts passiert", meinte Elizabeth nett und reichte ihr die Hand zur Versöhnung, welche das Mädchen nur zögernd annahm.

Mittlerweile herrschte eine peinliche Stille. Niemand traute sich ein Wort zu sagen oder zum Unterricht zu gehen. Stattdessen sahen sich alle nur peinlich berührt an oder sahen auf den Boden oder in den Himmel.

,,Weißt du in welches Gewächshaus wir müssen?", wechselte Laura das Thema. Sie sah zum Mädchen, welche diese Frage eifrig bejahte. Sophie rollte nur mit den Augen und flüsterte etwas von wegen eine typische Ravenclaw oder ähnliches. Elizabeth hatte es nicht verstanden und das wollte sie auch nicht.

,,Ja. Wir müssen in das Gewächshaus da hinten" 

Sie zeigte mit dem Finger hinter den Rücken der Hufflepuff-Mädchen. Diese drehten sich um und das erste Gewächshaus, stach ihnen sofort ins Auge, da dort schon Schüler drin waren. 

,,Also ich glaube, dass wir spät dran sind", meinte Laura etwas verdutzt.   
,,Na dann los", antwortete Caroline sofort und als diese Worte ausgesprochen wurden, liefen sie zum Gewächshaus. 

Etwas aus der Puste hielten sie vor dem Eingang an und versuchten tief durchzuatmen. Elizabeth atmete einmal tief ein und aus, bevor sie sich aufrichtete, in die Runde sah und sich vergewisserte, dass sie ins Gewächshaus könnten.

Vorsichtig öffnete sie die Türe und sah hinein. Ein langer Tisch stand im Raum und Professor Sprout war am anderen Ende des Tisches. Als die Türe geöffnet wurde sah sie zu den fünf Mädchen und sprach: ,,Schön, dass Sie noch zu uns gefunden haben."

,,Es tut uns schrecklich leid, Professor Sprout. Die Sache ist die, wir haben uns verlaufen", versuchte das brünette Mädchen zu erklären.

Doch die Professorin lächelte nur und sprach: ,,Schon in Ordnung. Nehmen Sie sich Handschuhe und eine Schürzte. Dann gesellen Sie sich zu uns, damit ich den Unterricht weiterführen kann."

Zeitgleich nickten die Mädchen und begaben sich schnell zu den Seitentischen, auf denen eben genannte Sachen bereitlagen. 

,,Hey. Danke"

Elizabeth sah zu der Ravenclaw, welche gerade dabei war, die Handschuhe anzog.

,,Für was?"  
,,Dass du gelogen hast. Wir hatten uns nicht verlaufen. Warum hast du das getan?", wollte Elizabeth wissen.

,,Nun... ich hatte mich verlaufen. Außerdem macht es keinen Unterschied ob ich ihr sage, dass ich dich draußen angerempelt habe oder nicht. Sehe es als Friedensangebot", entgegnete sie rasch.

,,Na gut. Ich bin Lizzi. Und du?"

Lizzi hielt ihr die Hand hin und sah sie freundlich an. Die Ravenclaw blickte sie zwar etwas skeptisch an, nahm sie aber entgegen und schüttelte sie.

,,Ich bin Sandra"  
,,Schön dich kennenzulernen, Sandra"

Sandra lachte etwas und sah auf den Boden. Elizabeth wusste nicht was sie tun oder sagen sollte. Deshalb meinte sie bloß: ,,Ich glaube, wir sollten dem Unterricht folgen, sonst zieht und Professor Sprout noch Punkte ab."

,,Ja das sollte wir vielleicht"

Sie gingen zum Tisch, wo schon Caroline, Sophie und Laura warteten.

,,Du hast aber lange gebraucht um dir Handschuhe anzuziehen. Was hast du noch mit ihr besprochen?", fragte Sophie sie skeptisch.

,,Ich habe mit meiner neuen Freundin Sandra geredet"

Sie holte Sandra zu sich und legte ihren Arm um ihre Schulter. Laura umarmte sie ,so unauffällig wie es im Unterricht nur geht, und begrüßte sie ganz herzlich.

Obwohl sie es nie erwartet hätten, war diese Freundschaft mehr als nur eine Freundschaft. Sie war mehr eine Beziehung zwischen Schwestern. Es entstanden geschwisterliche Gefühle und besonders eine der fünf Mädchen hatte mehr entwickelt.


	8. nur Idioten hier

Mittlerweile waren mehrere Tage vergangen. Elizabeth saß mit Sandra und Laura in den alten Innenhof und machten zusammen die Aufgaben für Verwandlung. Lizzi war jedoch etwas überfordert, da sie nicht verstand für was der Zauber ,,Diminuendo" gut war. Sie hatte Angst, ihn auszuprobieren, da sie befürchtete etwas zu verzaubern, was sie nicht mehr rückgängig machen kann.   
Fieberhaft suchte sie nach der Definition des Spruches im Schulbuch für Verwandlung, wurde jedoch nicht fündig. Verzweifelt wendete sie sich ihren Freundinnen zu und fragte sie: ,,Habt ihr was gefunden?"

Beide schüttelten nur den Kopf und widmeten sich erneut ihrer Aufgabe.

,,Warum kann sie uns nicht einfach sagen, was der Zauber bewirkt?", meinte Laura nach einer Weile genervt.  
,,Dann wäre es keine Hausaufgabe, Lou", seufzte Sandra erschöpft. Die Angesprochene hörte jedoch nicht mehr zu, da sie verzweifelt durch ihre braunen Haare fuhr und seufzte. Sie hatte schon lange das Interesse an der Aufgabe verloren. 

Ebenso wie Lizzi. Sie beobachtete währenddessen den alten Brunnen, in dem das Wasser fröhlich platschte. Das blaue Wasser reflektierte das Sonnenlicht, was nicht in allzu großen Mengen vorhanden war, da es ziemlich bewölkt war, und spiegelte es in ihre Richtung, weshalb sie die Augen etwas zukniff.

Da sie abgelenkt war, bemerkte sie nicht, wie vier Schüler in den Innenhof gelaufen kamen.

,,Das traust du dich nicht!", rief jemand. Lizzi konnte aber aufgrund der Entfernung nicht erkennen wer die Schüler waren und wer das gesagt hat.

,,Das glaubst aber nur du, James!"

Jetzt wusste sie es. Diese vier Idioten. Lizzi hörte, wie Sandra genervt seufzte. 

,,Müssen diese vier Trottel immer dort sein, wo wir sind?", fragte Lou genervt.   
,,Schätze schon", entgegnete Sandra.

Lizzi hörte ihnen nur zu und dachte sich nur ihren Teil. Sie wollte nicht das aussprechen, was sie sich dachte.

In den letzten Tagen waren diese vier Schüler immer wieder gemein zu einen anderen Schüler. Und manchmal zu ihnen. Weil sie diesen Schüler ab und zu halfen. Dieser war zwar dankbar, machte jedoch mehrmals klar, dass er keine Hilfe von ihnen benötigen würde. 

Lizzi entschied sich, weiter die Jungs zu beobachten. Sie war sich zwar bewusst, dass es etwas gruselig sein würde. 

James und Sirius bombardierten sich mit diversen Zaubersprüchen, während der Junge mit den Narben teilnahmslos am Brunnen saß und das kleine Duell beobachtete. Der rundliche Junge mit den blonden Haaren stand nebenbei und schien mitzufiebern.

Sie hatte die vier zwar im Hogwarts Express kennengelernt, Sympathie oder etwas dergleichen empfand sie schon lange nicht mehr für sie. Dafür hatten sie zu viel angestellt. Sie würde ihnen vielleicht vergeben, wenn sie sich entschuldigen und versprechen würden, etwas dergleichen nie wieder zu tun. Aber das war wohl Wunschdenken. 

Sie würden den Fehler nie eingestehen. Niemals. Dafür waren sie zu stolz. 

Lizzi schüttelte den Kopf und versuchte sich weiter auf die Aufgabe zu konzentrieren. Sie hatte schon vor ein paar Augenblicken das Interesse daran verloren, die Jungs zu beobachten. Es war hat nichts neues. Sie bombardierten sich mit Zauber und lachten. Sie alberten herum und es schien, als wäre die Welt in Ordnung. Das war sie aber nur für sie. Für Lizzi und die anderen war sie die Hölle. 

Zuvor war es ganz entspannt gewesen. Es gab keine Probleme zwischen ihnen und den Jungs. Bis zu dem Tag, als Lizzi Sirius als "idiotischen, verwöhnten Volltrottel" bezeichnet hatte. Da war ihre Geduld am Ende. Sie wollte nicht mehr mit ansehen, wie sie den Jungen aus Slytherin fertigmachten. 

Sirius fasste die Beleidigung nicht gerade freundlich auf. Er hatte seinen Zauberstab geschwungen und schon hängte Lizzi kopfüber an der Decke. Ihr wurde schlecht und das Blut schoss in Strömen in ihren Kopf. Sie spürte, wie ihr Kopf rot wurde. Lizzi hatte Glück, dass niemand außer Lou und Care da waren, welche verzweifet versucht hatten, Sirius mit Worten zur Besinnung zu bringen. Doch als das alles nichts half, zückte Care den Zauberstab und feuerte einen Zauber auf ihn. Dieser war zwar nicht stark, aber efektiv genug, damit er sie in Ruhe lässt. Nach einen Streit hatte James gemeint, dass wenn wir ihnen noch einmal in die Quere kommen würden, er etwas schimmeres als das "Kopfüberschweben" machen würde. 

Seitdem hatte Lizzi sozusagen Angst vor ihnen. Zwar keine panische Angst, aber sie befürchtete, dass sie jeden Vorwand nützen würden, um ihr zu schaden. Innerlich hoffte sie, dass es bloß eine lehre Drohung sein würde. Was es aber nicht war. Das befürchtete sie. 

,,Gehen wir. Im Gemeinschaftsraum haben wir mehr Ruhe", meinte Lou nach einer Weile. Das Wort "Idioten" wollte sie nicht in den Mund nehmen, da sie befürchtete, dass Sirius und James es hören würden. 

Sandra und Lizzi nickten bloß, nahmen ihre Unterlagen und standen auf. Zu dritt gingen sie zurück ins Schloss. Lou trottete voraus und Sandra und Lizzi hinterher. Sie kamen unglücklicherweise bei den vier Idioten vorbei, weshalb Lizzi den Kopf senke und sich zu Sandra schlich. Sie spürte die Blicke der Jungs auf ihren Rücken. Sie schienen voller Verachtung zu sein. Zumindest war ihr nicht wohl dabei.

Als sie endlich den Innenhof verlassen hatten, atmete sie aus und entspannte sich. Sie wurden nicht aufgehalten oder dergleichen. Zum Glück.

Entspannt gingen sie durch das Schloss in Richtung große Halle. Da der Weg sehr lang war, unterhielten sie sich.

,,Wir machen dann in den Schlafsaal mit den Hausaufgaben weiter, oder?", fragte Lou etwas beschürzt. Sie fand es schade, dass sie jetzt gehen mussten. Genauso wie Lizzi. Sie fand es lächerlich, dass sie immer wieder vor den vier Idioten "fliehen" mussten. Den Mut um sich ihnen entgegenzustellen, hatte sie jedoch nicht. Und sie hoffte, dass sie das auch nie tun musste, sondern, dass sie ihnen immer aus den Weg gehen konnten. Und das ohne Probleme. Aber ein Leben ohne Probleme wäre ja langweilig! Es wäre ja kein Leben mehr. Lizzi wusste das. Trotzdem hoffte sie, dass derartige Probleme nicht entstehen würden. 

,,Ja klar machen wir sie im Schlafsaal", meinte Sandra nur.  
,,Du darfst aber nicht zu uns in den Gemeinschaftsraum, geschweigendem in den Schlafsaal"

Lou sah Sandra komisch an, während Lizzi meinte: ,,Dann gehen wir in die Bibliothek. Dort können wir sie in Ruhe machen."

Lou und Sandra nickten zufrieden und zu dritt machten sie sich auf zur Bibliothek. 

Dort angekommen setzten sie sich an einen Tisch, welcher an einem Fenster, weiter hinten in der Bibliothek war. Hier luden sie ihre ganzen Bücher ab und stöhnten auf. Zwar hatte jede von ihnen nur ein Buch in der Hand, jedoch war es ein weiter Weg zur Bibliothek, weshalb es natürlich anstrengend war.

Lizzi ließ sich in den Stuhl sinken und schlug das Buch auf.  
,,Die Aufgabe lautet also, herauszufinden was ,,Diminuendo" für ein Spruch ist?", meinte sie etwas gelangweilt. Sie wollte nicht mehr diese Aufgabe bearbeiten. Sie würden sowieso nicht auf die Lösung kommen. Zumindest dachte Lizzi so. Ob Lou und Sandra so darüber dachten, wusste sie nicht. 

,,Genau", meinte Lou mit einer motivierenden Stimme, welche Lizzi nur noch mehr demotivierte. Alleine der Gedanke, dass sie für vermutlich ein paar Stunden jetzt in der Bibliothek sein würden, ließ ihr schon einen Schauer über den Rücken laufen. Sie liebte zwar Bücher über alles, aber es waren mittlerweile zu viele Schüler anwesend. Und vermutlich hatte Lizzi Angst, dass die vier Idioten hier auftauchen würden. Und darüber war sie noch weniger erfreut. 

Die drei Freundinnen machten sich aus, dass sie sich aufteilen und in verschiedenen Bereichen nach Büchern voll mit Zaubersprüchen suchen würden.

Lizzi war ziemlich am Eingang und musterte ihr Regal konzentriert von oben nach unten. Erst nach einer Weile fand sie ein Buch, welches diverse Zaubersprüche aufgelistet hatte und erklärte wie lange es diese gab, wer sie erfunden hatte und was sie bewirkten. Dummerweise waren diese Sprüche nicht nach dem Alphabet sortiert, sondern nach dem Jahr, in dem sie erfunden wurden. Das machte die ganze Sache noch um einiges schwieriger. 

Als sie das ganze Buch überflogen hatte, stellte sie fest, dass der Spruch nicht aufgelistet wurde. Entweder hatte sie ihn überlesen oder er wurde noch nicht eingetragen. 

Etwas enttäuscht wollte sie das Buch wieder zurückstellen, als sie jedoch das Buch fallen ließ und es somit auf den Boden aufkam. Als sie sich runterbeugte um das Buch aufzuheben, sah sie den Spruch. Die Seite war aufgeschlagen! So viel Glück musste man einfach haben.

Völlig perplex trottete sie mit dem Buch in den Händen zurück zum Tisch, wo schon ihre Freundinnen warteten. Sie hatten alle Regale abgesucht und sogar die Bibliothekarin Madam Pince gefragt, aber nichts gefunden.

,,Hast du was?", fragte Lou Lizzi, welche wie von Sinnen durch die Bibliothek schlich. Als wäre sie hypnotisiert worden. Lizzi bestätigte Lous Frage nur mit einem Nicken und gab ihr das Buch. Nun strahlte Lou fröhlich und man könnte meinen, sie hätte ein riesiges Geschenk bekommen.

Zusammen schrieben sie alle nötigen Infos auf ein Stück Pergament und Lizzi verstaute das Buch wieder in das Regal. Sie konnte es nicht glauben, dass das Buch einfach auf den Boden fiel und genau die Seite mit genau dem Spruch aufgeschlagen wurde. Vermutlich war es nur ein lustiger Zufall. Immerhin passiert sowas öfter auf der Welt. Meistens findet man die Sachen, die man am meisten begehrt dann, wenn man die Hoffnung schon aufgegeben hat. Oder in diesem Fall, das Buch zur Seite gelegt hat und ein Neues aufgeschlagen hat.

Zum Glück musste Lizzi nicht wieder zurück zum Tisch, da ihr Lou und Sandra folgten und auch von ihr die Sachen mitnahmen. 

Als das Buch wieder verstaut wurde, nahm sie ihr Buch, sowie das Pergament, stopfte es in das Buch und ging zusammen mit ihnen in den Gemeinschaftsraum und dann anschließend in die Große Halle. Sie hatten immerhin Hunger und etwas warmes zu Essen, hatten sie sich reichlich verdient. Wie so viel mehr im Leben, was ihnen jedoch leider nicht vergönnt wurde.


	9. ein schweres Schicksal

Elizabeth saß mit ihren Freundinnen gemütlich an den Haustisch in der Großen Halle und frühstückte. Nun ja, sie frühstückten während sie nur einen Apfel auf den Teller liegen hatte. Sie war so aufgeregt, dass sie nichts essen konnte. Sie würde nämlich in weniger als 48 Stunden im Hogwarts-Express sitzen und auf den Weg nachhause sein. Lizzi freute sich tierisch auf ihre Heimkehr. Zwar war sie immer in den Ferien bei ihrer Familie gewesen, hatte aber trotzdem noch immer Heimweh. Es hörte sich irgendwie verrück an. Ein fünfzehnjähriges Mädchen hatte Heimweh.

,,Die Post kommt!", rief ein Schüler aufgeregt. Noch bevor diese Worte ausgesprochen wurden, kamen unzählige Eulen geflogen und schon bald war die Decke der Halle voll mit Eulen verschiedenster Arten: Schneeeulen, Waldkauze, Schleiereulen und sogar Uhus.

Gespannt blickten alle Schüler in die Luft und hielten Ausschau nach ihren Eulen ob sie Post für diese hätten. Auch Lizzi. Sie erwartete aber keine besondere Post. Nur den Tagespropheten. Und wie ein Zufall landete eine hübsche Schleiereule vor ihr und gab ihr den Tagespropheten, welchen sie zusammengeschnürt wie ein Päckchen, in ihren Schnabel hatte. Lizzi kramte schnell ein paar Knuts und Sickel aus ihrer kleinen Tasche und steckte sie der Eule in den Beutel. Ganz normal. Wie jedes Mal, wenn sie den Tagespropheten erhielt. Und wie jedes Mal sah sie die Eule kurz an und flogt wieder davon.

,,Diffindo", flüsterte sie und sofort waren die Schnüre durchgetrennt. Lizzi faltete die Zeitung auseinander und vermutete wieder Tratsch auf der Titelseite. Verschwörungstheorien. Das übliche halt. Doch dieses mal war nichts dergleichen auf dem Titelblatt. Stattdessen war ein Bild von einem abgebrannten Bauernhof, mitten im nirgendwo auf dem Titelblatt. Und groß über dem Bild stand etwas, was Lizzi einen Schlag versetzte.

Muggelfamilie auf grausamste Art von Todessern getötet!   
Täter sind weiterhin auf der Flucht

Sofort schlug sie die Zeitung auf und betete, dass es nicht ihre Familie war. Aufmerksam und leicht zitternd las sie den Artikel, welcher mehrere Seiten im Propheten für sich beanspruchte.

Die Anhänger des dunklen Lords machen nicht vor Muggel halt!

Eine kleine Muggelfamilie aus Dundee (Schottland) wurde am Montag den 24. März 1975 auf brutalste Weise von Todessern ermordet. Noch ist nicht klar, welche der Todesser für diesen tragischen Mord verantwortlich sind. Die Ermittlungen der Aurorenzentrale laufen auf Hochtouren. Die Muggel im näheren Umkreis der getöteten Familie wurde über den Tod in Kenntnis gesetzt und es wurde ihnen gesagt, es sei ein Feuer im Kamin ausgebrochen und somit seien sie erstickt.

Das Haus der Familie wurde abgebrannt. Der Muggelpremierminster weiß über die Gefahren für die nichtmagische Bevölkerung Bescheid.

Weiter wollte Lizzi nicht lesen. Sie hatte schon die Befürchtung, dass es ihre Familie war, die ermordet wurde. Langsam tropften Tränen von ihren Augen auf die Zeitung. Sie wollte e nicht glauben. Sie hoffte, dass es nur ein Zufall war. Ein komischer Zufall. Immerhin gab es viele Häuser in Dundee. Vor allem Bauernhöfe.

,,Hey, Lizzi. Alles okay?", fragte Lou vorsichtig. Sie hatte wohl mitbekommen, dass Lizzi weinte. Diese antwortete nicht, sondern gab ihr nur den Propheten. Sie wollte es nicht laut aussprechen. Nicht hier bei all den Schülern. Lizzi merkte nicht, wie sich Sophie und Care zu Lou drängelten und den Artikel lasen.

,,Oh Gott, Lizzi", flüsterte Care mitfühlend.  
,,Es kann nicht sein. Es darf nicht sein", meinte diese weinend. Sie wollte es einfach nicht glauben. Alleine bei dem Gedanken, sie könnten tot sein, brach ihr Herz in tausend Teile.

Ihre drei Freundinnen wussten nicht, was sie sagen sollten. Sollten sie ihr zustimmen und ihr somit falsche Hoffnungen machen? Oder ihr widersprechen und ihr somit das Herz endgültig brechen?

Lizzi stand auf und ging aus der Großen Halle. Sie wollte es nun wissen: ist ihre Familie tot oder nicht? Und diese Information bekam sie, ihrer Meinung nach, von Professor Dumbledore.

Deshalb ging sie zum Schulleiterbüro um nachzufragen. Vielleicht hatte sie sich geirrt. Vielleicht war ihre Familie noch quicklebendig und bereitete alles für ihre Ankunft vor.

In der Hoffnung sich geirrt zu haben ging sie zum Büro. Und da stand sie nun. Vor einen goldenen Greifen, oder was das darstellen sollte. Sie war sich nicht sicher. Als sie hinter das goldene Ding gehen wollte, merkte sie, dass da keine Tür oder sonst was war. Und wie kam sie nun zu Dumbledore? Während sie sich fragte, was sie nun tun sollte, ging sie vor dem Büro auf und ab. Sie hoffte, dass er bald auftauchen würde. Und sie ihn mit Fragen durchlöchern konnte. Doch er kam nicht. Weder aus noch zu seinem Büro.

Und deshalb entschied sie sich Professor McGonagall aufzusuchen. Vielleicht wusste sie wo der Schulleiter war. Ohne darüber nachzudenken lief sie wie eine Irre zum Büro von McGonagall. Sie stolperte fast die Treppen hinunter, konnte aber noch rechtzeitig ihr Gleichgewicht finden.

Ein paar Minuten und halsbrecherischen Fast-Abstürzten später, stand sie keuchend und um Luft ringend vor das Büro. Ihr Herz schlug ihr bis zum Hals und sie musste mehrmals tief ein und aus atmen um irgendwie den Herzschlag zu verlangsamen. Falls das möglich war, den immerhin schlug ihr Herz so schnell, als wäre sie gerade die Tour de France zu Fuß gerannt.

Sie atmete noch einmal tief durch und klopfte an der Tür. Ihr Herz schien auszusetzen. Zumindest fühlte es sich so an. Es war ein leichter Stich zu spüren. Vermutlich von der Nervosität und der Tatsache, dass sie gleich erfahren würde, ob ihre Familie noch lebt oder ermordet wurde. Von schwarzen Hexen und Zauberern. Den Hexen und Zauberern die Hexen, wie sie, tot sehen wollen. Immerhin war ihr Blut nicht rein.

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis Professor McGonagall vor der Türe stand und auf sie herabblickte. Etwas war an ihrem Blick anders. Es war irgendwie bemitleidend. Als Lizzi das bemerkt hatte wollte sie zusammenbrechen. Doch das konnte sie nicht. Nicht, bevor sie wüsste, dass es wirklich ihre Familie war, die tot aufgefunden wurde.

,,Miss Wilson. Was brauchen Sie?", meinte die Professorin streng zu ihr. Lizzi zuckte zwar etwas zusammen, ließ sich aber nicht davon abbringen.

,,Verzeihung Professor aber ist Professor Dumbledore da? Ich müsste ihn etwas wichtiges fragen", antwortete sie.

,,Er ist da. Und er wollte Sie sprechen. Gehen Sie zu seinem Büro", meinte diese bloß. Als Lizzi losgehen wollte, meinte die Hexe noch: ,,Das Passwort ist Zitronensorbé" Dann schloss sie die Tür zu ihrem Büro und Lizzi konnte wieder zum Schulleiterbüro gehen. Genervt und erschöpft atmete sie aus und machte sich erneut auf den Weg.

Oben angekommen stand sie vor dem großen Greifen oder was auch immer. Sie überlegte was mit Passwort gemeint war, doch da fiel es ihr plötzlich wie Schuppen von den Augen: Sie musste das Passwort zu dem goldenen Etwas sagen, um zu Dumbledores Büro zu kommen.

,,Zirtonensobré", sagte sie laut und deutlich zu den goldenen Vogel. Dieser drehte sich, sobald das Passwort ausgesprochen wurde mehrmals um die eigene Achse nach oben und eine Treppe erschien. Erstaunt blickte Lizzi zur Treppe, wie sie sich langsam nach oben schlängelte. Und für einen kurzen Moment vergas sie ihre Sorgen um ihre Familie.

Nach einer langen oder kurzen Weile des Starrens bekam sie wieder einen klaren Gedanken: ihre Familie. Entschlossen stieg sie die Treppe hoch zum Büro des Schulleiters.

Oben angekommen stand sie vor der Tür. Und überlegte. Wollte sie es wirklich wissen? Wenn es nicht ihre Familie war, die getötet wurde, über was wollte er dann mit ihr reden? Vermutlich wegen den Fluch, den sie Sirius Black auf den Hals gehetzt hatte, weil er sie eine Schlampe nannte. Und das nur, weil sie ein bisschen mit Michael rumgemacht hatte. Und er hatte sie dabei erwischt. Und Lizzi wusste, dass Sirius sowas wie Gefühle für sie hatte. Oder sowas in der Art.   
,,Dieser Vollidiot von einem Black hatte gepetzt! Das nächste Mal, wenn ich ihn sehe, reiße ich in den Kopf ab!", fluchte sie in ihren Gedanken.

Viele weitere Flüche später fasste sie ihren ganzen Mut und klopfte an der massiven Holztür. Ihr Herz klopfte mit jeder Sekunde, die verstrich, schneller und wilder. Doch es kam kein Herein. Entweder war Lizzi am durchdrehen oder Dumbedore ist nicht in seinem Büro. Gerade als sie nochmal klopfen wollte rief jemand: ,,Herein!".

Vorsichtig öffnete Lizzi die schwere Tür und blickte wie ein scheues Reh in das Büro. Und sie war erstaunt. Überall hingen Bilder von Männern. Und sie bewegten sich wie die Bilder im großen Treppenhaus.

,,Ahh Miss Wilson! Kommen sie nur herein", meinte Dumbledore knapp. Lizzi nickte bloß und folgte der Anweisung. Sie kam ins Büro und begann zu fragen: ,,Warum wollten Sie mich sprechen, Professor Dumbledore?"

Dieser verlor sein aufmunterndes Lächeln und wies Lizzi an, sich zu setzten. Und das tat sie auch. Und befürchtete schlimmes.

,,Sie werden, wie ich annehme, schon den Tagespropheten gelesen haben, nicht war?", fragte er etwas behutsam. Und Lizzi verlor die Hoffnung, dass ihre Eltern noch am Leben waren.

,,Wollen Sie sagen, dass meine Familie in der Nacht getötet wurde?", wollte sie wissen. Sie unterdrückte die Tränen und versuchte sie für eine Weile zurückzuhalten. Zumindest für eine Weile.

Dumbledore nickte nur. Und Lizzis Welt brach zusammen. Ihre Familie war tot. Einfach weg. Getötet von Hexen und Zauberern, die Muggel als Parasiten sahen. Nicht als Menschen, sondern nur als Parasiten.

Lizzi sprang auf und verließ das Büro. Sie wollte irgendwo hin, wo sie in Ruhe weinen konnte. Ohne Publikum. Mit Tränen in den Augen lief sie zu einem Ort in Hogwarts, wo sie alleine war.

Dort angekommen ließ sie sich an der Mauer absinken und begann zu weinen. Sie weinte und weinte und weinte.

,,Nein nein nein", flüsterte sie voller Tränen in den Augen. Sie wollte es nicht wahrhaben. Lizzi würde ihre Familie nie wieder sehen. Nie wieder mit ihnen feiern. Nie wieder.

,,Bitte nicht. Bitte..."

Sie vergrub weiterhin ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen. Immer mehr Tränen kullerten langsam auf den Boden.

,,Warum nur...?"

Warum mussten so herzensgute Menschen sterben? Warum nur?

Sie fühlte sich in diesen Augenblick leer. Als wäre nichts in ihr. Bloß Trauer. Und der Tod.

Ihr Herz war zerbrochen so wie ihre Familie. Ihre Mutter war tot. Ihr Vater war tot. Ihr kleiner Bruder war tot. Und ihre Großmutter war tot. Nur der Kater lebte. Und das nur, weil sie ihn nach Hogwarts mitnahm.

Sie wollte es nicht glauben. Mit einem Schlag hatte sie niemanden mehr. Keine Familie. Nur sich selbst. Sie war nicht darauf vorbereitet. Sie wollte nicht ins Waisenheim. Das konnte sie nicht.

Sie weinte so sehr und laut, dass sie nicht merkte, wie sich jemand neben ihr setzte.

,,Hey. Alles in Ordnung?", fragte eine männliche Stimme. Lizzi schüttelte bloß den Kopf und meinte der Junge solle abhauen. Doch der Junge dachte nicht einmal daran. Vorsichtig nahm er die weinende Lizzi in den Arm und ließ sie an sich ausweinen. Zuerst wehrte sie sich, doch schließlich gab sie nach und vergrub ihr Gesicht in die Brust des Jungen. Sie wusste, wer er war und dass sie ihn normalerweise ignorieren würde. Doch dies waren keine normalen Umstände. Und es wird auch nie wieder normal werden.

,,Es wird alles wieder gut", flüsterte der Junge in ihr Ohr. Aber sie glaubte ihm nicht. Nichts würde wieder gut werden. Immerhin war sie jetzt allein. Ohne Familie.

Lizzi weinte so sehr, dass sie nach einer langen Weile einschlief. Bei den Jungen, den sie normalerweise ignorierte. Sie erkannte ihn an seiner Stimme und seinen Geruch. Der Geruch nach Wald. Warum sie den Geruch kannte? Das wusste sie selbst nicht. Und ihr war es im Moment egal. Sie war nur froh, dass der Junge mit den Narben da war und sie tröstete. Warum auch immer. Immerhin hatten sie wenig bis kaum Kontakt miteinander.

Sie merkte nur noch, dass jemand einen Umhang oder eine Jacke auf sie legte, bis sie dann endgültig einschlief und in einen langen und traumlosen Schlaf fiel. Sie dachte an nichts mehr. Weder an ihre Familie noch an den Jungen, der sie tröstete.

Sie dachte an nichts. Und sie war im nachhinein dankbar dafür.


	10. der Junge

Lizzi schlief tief und fest. Sie hatte ihre Trauer und die damit verbundene Schmerzen im Schlaf vergessen. Was ihr gut tat. Sie musste nicht mehr an den Tod denken. Sie konnte nur an den Jungen mit den Narben denken. Den Jungen, der sie tröstete, obwohl sie ihn öfters ignorierte und gemein zu ihm war. Obwohl sie ihn mies behandelte, war er hier, hielt sie im Arm und tröstete sie. Warum auch immer.

Und das wusste sie nicht. Warum tat er das? Warum war er für sie da? Immerhin behandelte sie ihn und seine Freunde nicht unbedingt als würde sie sie mögen. Eher als würde sie, die vier (auch besser unter den Namen Rumtreiber bekannt) zutiefst verabscheuen. Und sie dachte, er würde es ihr eines Tages heimzahlen. Doch dem schien nicht so. Stattdessen saßen sie beide in einen alten Gang, wo niemand vorbeikam, an die Wand gelehnt und genossen die Stille.

Der Junge schlief ebenfalls. Er wollte die ganze Nacht bei ihr bleiben. Obwohl sie sich nicht mochten, wollte er sie nicht alleine lassen. Jetzt nicht. Jetzt wo sie dringend Hilfe brauchte. Wenn sie jemanden zum reden brauchte. Jemanden der sie auffing, damit sie nicht in das tiefe Loch fallen würde.

Lizzi regte sich etwas und weckte somit Remus, den Jungen mit den Narben, auf. Er sah auf sie hinab und lächelte. Sie war so süß, wenn sie schlief. So leise wie möglich, damit er sie nicht aufweckte, lehnte er sich an die Wand zurück und starrte auf die Decke und überlegte, was er wohl seinen Freunden sagen könnte. Es war nicht leicht zu erklären, dass er eine ganze Nacht weg war. Immerhin wussten sie, wie sehr er auf die Regeln achtete. Doch diesmal nicht. Diesmal ignorierte er die Regeln. Für sie.

Sie seufzte aus und langsam öffneten sich ihre Augen. Sie sah hoch und entdeckte den jungen Lupin. Sie spürte, wie ihre Wangen rot wurden und sie setzte sich auf. Peinlich berührt wischt sie eine imaginäre Träne weg und überlegte was sie sagen sollte. Sie wollte sich bedanken, aber sie wusste nicht wie. Und sie wollte ihn fragen, wieso er das gemacht hat.

,,Geht es dir gut?", begann Remus zu sprechen. Bei den Klang seiner Stimme zuckte sie etwas zusammen und sie wusste nicht, was sie sagen sollte. Sie vergas ihre Fragen und das Dankeschön in diesen Moment. Stattdessen sah sie in seine wunderschönen Augen. Seine braunen Augen. Sie waren so unfassbar schön. Man konnte förmlich darin versinken. Und das tat sie auch. Sie versank in den Tiefen seiner braunen Augen. Wie hypnotisiert sah sie in seine Augen. Als wäre sie in Trance.

Der junge Lupin räusperte sich und Lizzi zuckte zusammen. Sie setzte sich auf und kratzte sich etwas verlegen am Hinterkopf. Wie lange hatte sie ihn wohl angestaart? Ein paar Sekunden oder ein paar Minuten? Egal wie lange es gedauert hatte, es war ihr peinlich. Warum? Das wusste sie nicht.

,,Wie geht es dir?", fragte er mit einem belustigten Gesichtsausdruck und verschränkte die Arme vor seiner Brust.

Wie ging es ihr? Eine gute Frage. Immerhin hatte sie am Abend davor erfahren, dass ihre Familie tot war. Weg. Einfach so. Von einem Tag auf den anderen. Bei diesen Gedanken kamen ihr wieder die Tränen. Lizzi bemerkte es nicht, dass sie weinte. Oder ein bis zwei Tränen ihre Wangen runterglitten. Erst als der Junge mit dem Daumen die Träne wegwischte merkte sie, was passierte.

,,Mir geht's gut. Irgendwie." Das letzte Wort flüsterte sie leise. So leise, dass nur sie es hören konnte. Hoffte sie zumindest. Glaubte sie zumindest.

Der junge Lupin nickte bloß und stand auf. Lizzi blickte ihn und die Hand, die er ihr reichte. Sie packte sie und er zog sie hoch.

,,Danke", nuschelte sie in ihren nicht vorhandenen Bart. Sie sah nicht auf. Sie wollte ihn nicht ansehen. Sonst würde sie sich wieder in seine braunen Augen verlieren. Seine wunderschönen, braunen Augen.

,,Für was?", fragte er etwas belustigt. Was sollte das jetzt heißen? Fand er das lustig, was passiert war? Fand er das lustig, dass sie sich bei ihm ausheulte?

Sie sah ihn verwundert und doch etwas wütend an. Er schien zu merken, dass es nicht schlau war, das zu sagen. Entschuldigend hob er die Hände und meinte: ,,Tur mir leid. Wirklich."

Sie nahm es nicht ernst. Warum sollte sie ihm glauben? Seine besten Freunde waren immerhin die größten Idioten in Hogwarts. Warum sollte er nicht anders sein? Vielleicht machte er sich einen Spaß daraus so zu tun als ob.

,,Schon in Ordnung." Sie versuchte zu lächeln, brachte es aber zustande ihre Mundwinkel etwas zu heben. Lizzi ging an ihm vorbei in Richtung Gemeinschaftsraum. Sie wollte zu ihren Freundinnen. Zu den Menschen, die ihr noch geblieben waren. Die Frage ist aber, wie lange noch? Wie viel Zeit würde sie noch mit ihnen haben? Ein paar Wochen? Ein paar Monate? Oder würden sie zusammen alt und grau werden?

Lizzi hatte nie darüber nachgedacht. Über den Tod. Über die Zeit. Über den Krieg. Bis jetzt wurde sie auch nie damit konfrontiert. Bis gestern als sie diesen Bericht im Tagespropheten sah. Als sie las, dass ihre Familie tot war. Und nun wollte sie keine Zeit mehr verschwenden.

Sie rannte zurück. Zurück zu ihre Freundinnen. Zu den Menschen mit den besten Ratschlägen. Lizzi hatte Probleme sich zurechtzufinden. Sie wusste nicht, wie sie gestern zu diesen einen Ort gekommen war. Oder wo sie war.

Sie bog einmal rechts ab und schon stand sie im Treppenhaus. Das große Treppenhaus. Nun musste sie nur nach ganz unten. In die Kerker. Sie begann nach unten zu laufen. Die erste Treppe runter, dann links und diese runter, dann rechts, dann wieder geradeaus. Sie lief irgendwie runter. Und irgendwie hatte sie es geschafft. Irgendwie war sie unten angekommen. Unten angekommen schnaufte sie noch mehrmals durch und versuchte sich zu konzentrieren. Sie hatte ein stechendes Gefühl auf der rechten Seite ihres Körpers. Instinktiv hielt sie ihre Hand an eben diese Stelle und konzentrierte sich auf ihre Atmung. Auf ihren Herzschlag. Auf alles.

Langsam ging sie in Richtung Eingang des Gemeinschaftsraumes. Dort angekommen atmete sie mehrmals tief ein und aus. Sie "löste" den Code und trat ein. Lizzi überlegte sich eine Erkärung für das gestrige Wegbleiben. Doch was sollte sie bloß sagen? Sie wusste es nicht. Sie würde einfach das sagen, was ihr in den Sinn kam, dachte sie sich.

Oben angekommen wurde sie sofort stürmisch von Caroline umarmt.

,,Wo warst du gestern?", fragte sie besorgt. Die anderen kamen auch dazu. Laura und Sophie standen hinter Care und sahen neugierig zu Lizzi.

,,Können wir das oben im Schlafsaal besprechen?", fragte sie ihre Freundinnen. Diese nickten und zusammen gingen sie in ihren Schlafsaal, wo Lizzi ihnen nun alles sagen würde. Oder wollte.


	11. das Mädchen

Langsam schlenderte der Junge mit den Narben zurück in den Turm. In den Gemeinschaftsraum. Zu seinen Freunden. Wie sollte er es ihnen boß erklären, dass er die ganze Nacht weg war? Sie würden ihn solange fragen und nerven, bis er auspacken würde. Und er würde nur ablenken. So war es immer. Nur, dass es an einen anderen Grund lag. Und an einen anderen Tag war. Und das jeden Monat zur selben Zeit. Aber seine wusste davon. Ihnen musste er das nicht erklären. Aber seine Mitschüler, wenn sie ihn fragten, warum er an diesen und jenen Tag nicht da war. Zum Glück halfen seine Freunde ihn. So wie sie es immer taten. Sie waren für ihn da. Schon immer. Und das würden sie auch für immer sein. Doch diesmal war es anders. Diesmal war es noch nicht soweit. Er musste ihnen erklären, was gestern los war. Aber wie?

Als er vor dem Protrait stehen blieb fragte es ihm nach den Passwort.

,,Schweineschnauze", erwiderte er und die fette Dame im Bild nickte zufrieden. Das Portrait schwang zur Seite und es erschien ein Eingang zum Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors. Er stieg herein und hinter ihn schloss sich der Eingang wieder. 

Etwas nervös schritt er voran und hoffte, dass seine Freunde oben im Schlafsaal auf ihn warteten. Er blickte vorsichtig in den rot geschmückten Raum und suchte nach seinen Freunden. Doch niemand schien hier zu sein. Leise schlich er sich nach oben in den Schlafsaal. Erst als er durch das Fenster blickte merkte er, dass gerade erst die Sonne aufging. Vielleicht hatte er Glück und sie schliefen noch. Vielleicht dachten sie, dass er noch kommen würde und hatten sich schon schlafen gelegt. Vielleicht war das Glück mal auf seiner Seite.

Vorsichtig öffnete er die Türe und wagte einen Blick. Und er sah, dass sie schliefen. Sie lagen friedlich in ihren Betten und befanden sich vermutlich im Land der Träume.

Remus atmete erleichtert aus und schlich sich so leise wie möglich zu seinem Bett um sich reinzulegen. Dann konnte wenigstens so tun als würde er schlafen. Doch als er gerade die Türe verschlossen hatte ertönte ein Grummeln. Remus hielt inne und sah zum Ursprung des Geräusches. Er war sein Freund Peter, der so grummelte. Vermutlich träumte er gerade schlecht. Das war oft so. Wenn er schlecht schlief, grummelte er wie ein Bär.

,,Wo warst du die ganze Nacht?"

Remus blieb abrupt stehen und schloss die Augen. Als würde er verschwinden, wenn er sie geschlossen hatte. Doch dem war nicht so. Langsam drehte er sich um und sah Sirius mit verschränkten Armen vor der Türe stehen. Wie machte der das? Vor zwei Sekunden lag er noch im Bett.

Remus atmete tief durch und begann zu erklären: ,,Also ich-ich war-"

Er überlegte, doch ihm wollte nichts einfallen. Sirius hob die Augenbraue und wartete auf eine Antwort. Er überlegte und suchte nach einer passenden Ausrede. 

,,Und wo warst du?", hackte Sirius nach.  
,,In der Bibliothek", meinte er etwas nervös. Sirius glaubte ihn nicht. Das wusste er. Er wusste, dass er lügte. Da wusste er immer. Remus war schon immer ein schlechter Lügner gewesen. Zumindest laut seinen Freunden.

,,In der Bibliothek? Und das die ganze Nacht über?"  
,,Ich musste was für Zaubertränke herausfinden", stammelte Remus leise vor sich ihn.  
,,Dir ist schon klar, dass wir in Zaubertränke ein Buch haben, oder?", fragte der Schwarzhaarige weiter. Er wusste, dass Remus lügte. Und Remus wusste, dass er es wusste.

,,Warum sagst du nicht einfach die Wahrheit? Dann hätten wir es hinter uns, Moony", meinte Sirius schließlich genervt zu Remus.

Remus überlegte was er jetzt sagen wollte. Oder sollte. Doch er wusste es nicht. Er wusste nicht, ob Sirius das mit ihm und Lizzi wusste. Ob er sie auf der Karte gesehen hatte.

,,Was willst du wissen, Tatze?", fragte er genervt. Er wollte nicht darüber reden. Er konnte es selber nicht wirklich begreifen, dass das gestern passiert war. Dass er ihr Trost gespendet hatte. Dass sie ihn nicht plötzlich abgewiesen hatte. Er wusste nicht, ob er es ihn sagen sollte.

,,Was du mit dieser Wilson am Hut hast", beantwortete er ohne zu zögern. Er hatte sie also auf der Karte beobachtet. Er wusste das von gestern Abend. Remus schluckte schwer und überlegte ob er es sagen sollte. Ob er ihnen sagen sollte, dass es ihr gestern beschissen ging und er sie tröstete.

,,Wir haben nur geredet", versuchte er sich rauszureden. Doch Sirius runzelte bloß die Stirn und sprach mit einer sarkastischen Stimme: ,,Ja genau. Man redet die ganze Nacht."

Remus wusste worauf er hinaus wollte. Doch bei diesen Gedanken musste er bloß den Kopf schütteln. Er und Lizzi? Niemals. Sie wusste nicht einmal, wer er war. Bis vor kurzem schien sie nicht einmal gewusst zu haben, dass er überhaupt existierte. 

,,Zwischen uns ist nichts, okay? Wir hatten nur etwas wegen den Hausaufgaben besprochen", meinte Remus etwas aufgebracht.

,,Die ganze Nacht lang?"  
,,Ja!"  
,,Wieso die ganze Nacht lang?"  
,,Es war viel zu besprechen"  
,,So viel?"  
,,Genau!"

Sirius glaubte es ihm noch immer nicht. Und Remus wusste das. Doch er hoffte, dass er nicht noch weiter nachhacken würde. Er hatte keinen Nerv mehr für diese Konversation übrig. Gerade wollte er in das Badezimmer gehen, als Sirius plötzlich meinte: ,,Hey ich will nur nicht, dass sie dir wehtut, okay? Pass auf dich auf."

Remus drehte sich um und nickte. Hoffentlich würde Sirius jetzt Ruhe geben. Und tatsächlich: er drehte sich um und ging zu seinem Bett. Und somit konnte Remus in Ruhe ins Bad gehen.

Er verschloss die Türe hinter sich und versuchte zu begreifen, was passiert war. Er fuhr sich durch seine Haare und dachte an diese Nacht. Wo er sie tröstete. Wo sie ihn nicht abwies. Wo er ihr Kraft gab. Zumindest vermutete er es. Sonst hätte sie sich ja gewehrt. Oder wäre gegangen. Doch sie ließ es zu. 

Aber warum traute Sirius ihr nicht über den Weg? War es wegen der Tatsache, dass sie ihn verflucht hatte, nachdem er sie mit einem Ravenclaw-Jungen erwischt hatte? Oder wusste er mehr? Wie konnte das kleine, unschuldige Mädchen gefährlich werden? Wusste sie etwas, was sie nicht wissen sollte? Oder interpretierte Sirius wieder zu viel in Sachen hinein, wo es nichts zu befürchten gab?

Remus hoffte letzteres. Er schloss die Augen und sah sie. Sie war wunderschön. Er streichte ihr über den Kopf. Über ihr wunderschönes, braunes Haar, während sie sich bei ihm eingekuschelt hatte. Während sie schlief. 

Remus öffnete seine Augen und sah stumm an die Wand. Und dachte an sie. Nur an sie. An ihr Lächeln, an ihr Haar, an ihre Augen. Ihre wunderschönen, braune Augen, welche sich hinter ihrer Brille befanden. Sie war wunderschön. Auf ihre eigene Art und Weise. Und das mochte er an sie. Und er begriff was los war. Er hatte sich verknallt. Und das ausgerechnet in das Mädchen, was ihn nicht beachtet. Das Mädchen, was nicht oft mit ihm redete.

Er fuhr sich verzweifelt durch die Haare und überlegte was er machen könnte. Und er hatte keine Ahnung. Vielleicht würde es sich wieder legen. Vielleicht war es nur, weil er sie eine ganze Nacht getröstet hatte. Vielleicht war es in ein paar Tagen wieder vorbei.


	12. ein neues Kapitel

,,Also. Was ist gestern Nacht passiert?"

Die Freundinnen waren mittlerweile im Schlafsaal angekommen. Sophie schloss gerade die Türe und Care schloss Lizzi in den Arm, da sie wieder angefangen hatte zu weinen. Beruhigend strich sie über den Rücken ihrer Freundin, während sie ihr T-Shirt vollweinte. Doch das war ihr egal. Und dafür war sie ihr dankbar. Für alles. Dass sie für sie da waren. Dass sie sich noch bei ihnen ausheulen konnte. Anscheinend hatte sie es noch immer nicht verkraftet. Lizzi fühlte sich deswegen schwach. Wie ein kleines Kind. Ein kleines, unreifes Kind.

,,Hey, Lizzi. Alles ist gut"  
Care strich ihr beruhigend auf den Rücken, während Sophie und Lou die beiden buchstäblich zum Bett diktierten.

,,Liz? Willst du darüber reden?"  
Sie sah hoch und blickte in Sophies besorgtes Gesicht. Sie nannte sie selten Liz. Nur, wenn es ziemlich schlimm war. Wenn es ihr oder Lizzi ziemlich schlecht ging. Und das war jetzt der Fall. Lizzi fühlte sich schlecht. Mies. Sie hatte das Gefühl alles im Leben falsch zu machen. Sie hatte sich nicht richtig von ihrer Familie verabschiedet, was falsch war. Sie war davongerannt, als sie es erfahren hat, was ebenfalls falsch war. Und als sie sich schlussendlich von den Jungen mit den Narben hat trösten lassen. Ihr größter Fehler. Sie fühlte sich wie eine Verräterin. Eine dreckige Verräterin. Sie hatte sich von einem Jungen, den sie kaum kannte, trösten lassen, statt von ihren Freund.

Lizzi schüttelte nur langsam den Kopf. Warum sollte sie darüber reden wollen? Über den Tod ihrer Familie? Man konnte es nicht mehr ändern. Sie waren fort. Weg. Einfach so. Von heute auf morgen. Getötet von Todessern. Von schwarzen Zauberern und Hexen, welche Muggel als Parasiten sahen. Welche sie als Parasit sahen. Sie und alle muggelgeborenen Hexen und Zauberern.

,,Hast du Hunger?", fragte sie einer ihrer Freundinnen vorsichtig. Sie konnte anhand der weichen Stimmer erkennen, dass es Lou war. Erneut schüttelte sie den Kopf. Sie hatte keinen Hunger. Lizzi konnte nicht mal an Essen denken. Sie konnte nur an ihre tote Familie denken und was jetzt mit ihr geschehen würde.  
,,Geht ihr nur. I-Ich will euch nicht aufhalten"  
Die Brillenträgerin hatte aufgesehen und zwang sich zu einem Lächeln. Glücklicherweise schienen sie zu denken, dass Lizzi jetzt Zeit für sich brauchte. Was auch wahr war. Sie mochte zwar die Gesellschaft ihrer Freundinnen, jedoch konnte sie sie im Moment nicht brauchen. Sie wollte alleine sein.

,,Wir sind so schnell es geht wieder da, Liz"  
Sophie sah sie besorgt an und Lizzi schüttelte wieder den Kopf. Zum dritten Mal.   
,,Lasst euch nur Zeit. Ihr braucht euch um mich keine Sorgen zu machen."  
Ihre Freundinnen sahen sie etwas skeptisch an, beließen es aber dabei. Schweigend verließen sie den Schlafsaal und ließen Lizzi alleine. Alleine in diesen Schlafsaal. Auf diesen Bett. Sie legte sich langsam auf das Bett, nahm ein Kissen und drückte es sich ins Gesicht. Mit dem Rücken zur Tür weinte sie ins Kissen. Es erstickte förmlich ihre Schluchzer. Sie wollte, dass es niemand mitbekommt. Sie wollte nicht angeschaut werden. Sie wollte einfach alleine sein. Alles rauslassen. Ihre Trauer, ihre Wut, ihre Verzweiflung. Dieser Schmerz, fraß sie förmlich von innen auf. Es tat ihr weh and ihre tote Familie zu denken. Doch sie konnte an nichts anderes denken. Sie konnte nur an die beschützerische Umarmungen ihres Vaters denken. Sie konnte nur an das liebevolle Lächeln ihrer Mutter denken. Sie konnte nur an das belebte Lachen ihres kleinen Bruders denken. Und sie konnte nur an die weisen Worte ihrer Großmutter denken. Sie konnte nur an das denken. Nicht an die Zukunft. Nicht an die Freuden und das Glück im Leben. Nicht an das Licht. Nur an die Dunkelheit. Nur an den Krieg. Nur an den Tod.

Während sie ihr Gesicht in ein Kissen versteckt hatte und über ihr Leben nachdenkt, bemerkte sie nicht, wie ein vierbeiniges, liebevolles Leben auf ihr Bett sprang und sie beobachtete. Sie spürte die Blicke des kleinen Wesens. Langsam hob sie ihren Kopf und erblickte ihren Kater. Das einzige, was ihr von ihrer Familie geblieben ist. Es zerbricht ihr ohnehin schon gebrochenes Herz erneut. Die Tatsache, dass diese schwarz-weiße Katze, welche sie mit ihren liebevollen, blauen Augen ansah, das Letzte war, was sie noch hatte.   
,,Oh Bommel", flüsterte sie. Sie sprach oft zu ihren Kater. Oftmals um mit jemanden zu reden, wenn sie alleine war. Und der Kater hörte ihr aufmerksam zu. So wie immer. Jedes Mal, wenn sie zu ihm sprach, sah er sie aufmunternd an, seine Ohren waren steif und seine Aufmerksamkeit galt nur ihr. Als würde Bommel sie wirklich verstehen. Doch diesesmal blieb er nicht einfach sitzen. Er ging auf sie zu, begann zu schnurren und legte sich neben sie ihn. Vorsichtig legte Lizzi ihre linke Hand auf Bauch des Katers und spürte die leichten Vibrationen. Sie hatte es schon unzählige Male erlebt, wenn eine Katze schnurrt. Diesesmal jedoch war sie aufmerksam. Sie spürte jede noch so kleine Vibration, hörte jedes noch so leise Schnurren sowie jeden noch so leisen Atmen der Katze. Noch nie war Lizzi ihn zu dankbar gewesen. Lizzi beugte sich über sein Ohr und flüsterte leise ein Wort. Sie wusste, dass er es nicht verstehen würde. Immerhin war er ein Kater und sie ein Mädchen. Jedoch flüsterte sie es zu ihm.   
,,Danke"  
Mit diesen Worten legte Lizzi ihren Kopf neben dem des Katers ab, legte sich auf den Rücken und starrte an die Decke.

Und so lag sie da. Auf den Rücken, ihre linke Hand auf den bereits schlafenden Kater und mit dem Blick an die Decke gerichtet. Lizzi wusste nicht, was sie da tat. Dachte sie nach? Wenn ja, über was? Sie wusste es nicht. Wie so vieles nicht. Lizzi war jung, unerfahren und in manchen Augen ein kleines Mädchen mit keinerlei Sorgen. Doch wie oft man über sie urteilen mag, der Schein trügt fast jedes Mal.

,,Hey Liz. Wir haben eine Brief für dich"  
Lizzi schreckte auf, obwohl sie die Schritte ihrer Freundinnen gehört hatte. Sie hatte nicht erwartet, dass sie das Mädchen anreden würden. Lizzi blickte auf und sah zu ihren Freundinnen. Sie konnte sie nicht richtig erkennen, da ihre Brille komplett krustig von den Tränen war. Sie setzte sich auf und lehnte sich an das Bettende.   
,,Von wem?"  
Lou, welche den Brief in der Hand hatte, ging auf sie zu und reichte ihn ihr.   
,,Keine Ahnung. Sie kam nur mit der Post."  
Lizzi nahm den Brief entgegen und betrachtete ihn näher. Es war eigentlich ein einfacher Umschlag, welcher etwas unleserlich beschriftet wurde. Vermutlich war die Person in Eile, die den Brief verfasst hatte? Aber wer sollte ihr schreiben? Ihre Eltern waren tot und sie hatte niemanden mehr. Zumindest niemanden an den sie sich erinnern konnte. Vorsichtig öffnete sie den Brief und es sprang ihr sofort die Anrede ins Auge:

Liebe Elizabeth,  
ich weiß, dass du dich vermutlich nicht an mich erinnerst. Kein Wunder, du warst ja noch klein, als ich auszog und meine Ausbildung begann.   
Ich habe es gehört, was passiert ist und ich wollte dir mit diesem Brief nur sagen, dass du bei mir leben kannst, wenn du willst. Ich habe eine kleine Wohnung in London und ich würde es dir gerne anbieten bei mir zu wohnen. Aber nur, wenn du willst. Du musst nicht zwingend bei mir einziehen. Aber ich würde mich gerne über eine kurze Nachricht freuen. Und auch über ein Wiedersehen.  
Mit lieben Grüßen,  
deine Tante Anne

Lizzi las sich den Brief mehrmals durch. Es gab jemanden, bei dem sie leben könnte! Sie hatte jemanden. Ihre Tante, welche sie ewig nicht gesehen hatte. Oder noch nie. War der Brief echt? Wusste Dumbledore Bescheid? Oder war es nur ein Trick? Ein Trick um sie auf dem Bahnhof in Londo blöd da stehen zu lassen? Lizzi wusste nicht, was sie davon halten sollte. Sollte sie glücklich sein? Oder doch traurig, das sich ihre Tante erst nach dem Tod ihrer Familie bei ihr gemeldet hatte.

,,Lizzi?", fragte Lou vorsichtig, während sie sich neben sie aufs Bett setzte.   
,,Was steht drinnen?"  
Lizzi blickte zu Lou, welche sie besorgt ansah.   
,,Der Brief ist von meiner Tante. Sie will, dass ich bei ihr wohne", antwortete das Mädchen mit der Brille auf die Frage. Schweigen entstand. Niemand wagte etwas zu sagen. Was sollten sie auch sagen? Ihr gratulieren, da sie nicht ins Waisenhaus muss? Vermutlich nicht.   
,,Und was willst du?"  
Lizzi blickte auf und sah zu Care, die sie abwartend ansah. Lizzi zuckte bloß mit den Schultern und überlegte. Was wollte sie? Wollte sie in Hogwarts bleiben oder ihre Tante treffen, die sie noch nie gesehen hatte?

,,Ich will zu ihr", antwortete sie schließlich.   
,,Ich will ein neues Kapitel beginnen."  
Ihre Freundinen nickten zustimmend.  
,,Dann wünsche ich dir schöne Ferien, Liz."  
Lou umarmte ihre Freundin und strich über ihren Rücken. Lizzi nickte bloß und schloss ihre Augen. Sie genoss diese Wärme, welche von ihrer Freundin ausging. Es war angenehm und warm. Es war anders...


	13. Ankunft in London

Lizzi schleppte ihren Koffer hinter ihr her. Sie hatte alles bereits gepackt, in der Hoffnung ihre Familie erneut zu sehen. Doch diese Erwartungen wurden zerstört. Einfach über Nacht wurde ihre Familie ermordet. Von Hexen und Zauberern, wie sie eine ist. Doch nur mit einem Unterschied: ihr Blut. Im Gegensatz zu dem Blut der anderen war ihr Blut anders. Es war nicht rein, so sagt man es. Sie war nicht rein. Sie sagen, sie wäre ein Schlammblut. Der Magie unwürdig. Sie hätte es nicht verdient diese Schule zu besuchen. Und doch ist sie hier. Sie ist hier, in Hogwarts, die Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei und hat sich ein Leben aufgebaut. Ein glückliches Leben. Bis auf die Auseinandersetzungen mit bestimmten Schülern, war alles in Ordnung. Doch dann las sie diesen Artikel und ihnen wurde zerstört. Ihr sonst so sicheres Leben brach über Nacht zusammen, ohne, dass sie etwas tun konnte. Sie konnte es nicht verhindern. Es tat ihr im Herzen weh, zu wissen, dass sie nichts daran ändern kann. Dass sie ihre Familie nicht mehr sehen kann. Dass sie für immer weg ist. Und sie konnte sich nicht einmal richtig von ihnen verabschieden.

Mittlerweile war die junge Hexe beim Hogwarts-Express angekommen und suchte sich ein Abteil. Mit ihrem Kater in den rechten Arm schlängelte sie sich durch den engen Flur des Zuges. Es dauerte eine Weile, bis sie ein passendes Abteil fand, da alle schon besetzt waren. Erst ziemlich am Ende des Zuges fand sie eines. Sie warf einen Blick durch das Fenster, vergewisserte sich, dass niemand drinnen war und ging hinein. Als sie das Abteil betrat, sprang ihr Kater von ihrem Arm und legte sich auf den Sitzplatz. Kaum war der Kater abgesprungen, schloss sie das Abteil und setzte sich zu ihn ans Fenster. Mit der linken Hand streichelte sie ihren Kater und mit der rechten Hand stützte sie ihren Kopf ab. Gespannt blickte sie aus dem Fenster. Die Bäume zogen an ihrem Fenster vorbei. So schnell, dass sie nur Umrisse erkennen konnte. Entspannt lehnte Lizzi sich gegen das Fenster und begann nachzudenken. Über ihr Leben. Was bisher geschah und wie es weitergehen würde. Sie wusste, dass sie kein normales Leben mehr führen konnte. Wie auch? Ihre Familie war tot. Ihr bisheriges Leben war vermutlich vorbei. Lizzi musste nach vorne blicken. Es hatte keinen Sinn ihnen hinterher zu trauern. Sie waren tot. Weg. Und das für immer.

Das Mädchen mit der Brille starrte aus dem Fenster und versuchte an etwas anderes als ihre toten Eltern zu denken. Sie streichelte noch immer ihren Kater und sag noch immer aus dem Fenster. Konzentriert beobachtete sie die Landschaft, die an ihr vorbeizog. Lizzi war so sehr in ihren Gedanken verloren, dass sie nicht merkte, wie sich jemand zu ihr ins Abteil setzte.

,,Hey Lizzi."  
Die Brillenträgerin schreckte hoch und blickte auf. Vor ihr stand ein braunhaariger, dürrer Junge, der sie liebevoll anlächelte. Lizzi kannte dieses Lächeln nur zu gut. Und ihn ebenso.  
,,Hey Michael", entgegnete sie etwas überrascht aber erfreut.  
,,Ich dachte du würdest in Hogwarts bleiben", fuhr das Mädchen fort. Der Junge scheuchte den Kater weg und setzte sich auf dessen Platz. Michael nahm sie in den Arm und strich ihr über den Rücken. Es beruhigte sie. Es war entspannend, wie er über ihren Rücken strich, seinen Kopf auf ihren ablegte und mit ihr aus dem Fenster starrte. Lizzi fühlte sich geborgen. Sie fühlte sich sicher. Als würde ihr nichts passieren, wenn er bei ihr war.  
,,Was ist los? Du wirkst so abwesend", unterbrach er die angenehme Stille zwischen den beiden. Lizzi atmete aus und schloss die Augen. Sie ordnete ihre Gedanken und begann zu reden: ,,Es ist nichts. Ich bin nur müde. Das ist alles."

Eine miese Lüge. Das wusste Lizzi selbst. Sie wollte es aber Michael nicht sagen. Sie war sich einfach nicht sicher. Sollte er es wissen? Würde er es verstehen? Vermutlich nicht. Es war nicht seine Art zu verstehen, wie sich andere fühlen. Er war dazu nie richtig in der Lage. Egal was war, er versuchte mitfühlend zu sein, schaffte es aber nicht. Lizzi hatte gelernt, aufzuhören ihm ihre Probleme zu erzählen. Es würde eh nichts bringen. Er würde zwar zuhören, aber sich nicht die Mühe machen, sie aufzumuntern. Es war nicht er.   
,,Okay. Ich muss gehen Schatz."  
Er drückt Lizzi einen zarten aber schnellen Kuss auf die Lippen und verschwand aus ihrem Abteil. Lizzi hatte in den Kuss hineingelächelt. Sie war glücklich. Für diesen einen Moment war sie glücklich. Als Michael aus dem Abteil verschwand drehte sich Lizzi um und starrte erneut aus dem Fenster. Wie zuvor huschten die Bäume an dem Fenster vorbei. Man konnte noch immer grobe Umrisse erkennen. Sie hatte erneut ihren Kopf auf ihren Arm abgestützt, als sie ein leises Klopfen wahrnahm. Sie war sich nicht sicher, ob sie es sich eingebildet hatte. Also schloss sie ihre Augen um etwas zu schlafen. Doch es klopfte erneut. Und dieses Mal etwas lauter. Sie blickte auf und an der Tür des Abteils, im Flur, konnte sie einen Jungen erkennen. Ein großer, schmächtiger Junge mit braunen Haaren stand vor der verschlossenen Tür. Lizzi erkannte diesen Jungen. Es war der junge Lupin. Er sah erwartungsvoll zu ihr und sie nickte bloß. Remus öffnete die Tür und kam auf sie zu.   
,,Hey", flüsterte er zu ihr.   
,,Hey."

Remus setzte sich gegenüber von ihr hin. Bommel, welcher sich auf der anderen Bank hingelegt hatte, sah auf und fauchte den Jungen mit den Narben an und flüchtet zu Lizzi.   
,,Bommel", ermahnte sie ihren Kater flüsternd.  
,,Schon in Ordnung. Ich bin wohl kein Katzenmensch."  
Remus lächelte etwas verlegen und kratzte sich am Hinterkopf. Lizzi lachte leise und streichelte ihren Kater vorsichtig. Es herrschte ein Moment der Stille im Abteil.   
,,Was willst du Remus?", fragte Lizzi nach einer Weile. Der junge Lupin sah zu ihr. Nicht weil sie die Stille unterbrochen hatte, sondern weil sie ihn beim Vornamen nannte. Das hatte sie noch nie gemacht. Bis jetzt.   
,,Seit wann bin ich nicht mehr "Lupin"?", fragte der junge Gryffindor belustigt. Lizzi rollte mit den Augen und entgegnete:,, Wenn es dir nicht gefällt, könne wir wieder anfangen uns mit den Nachnamen anzusprechen." Remus hob beschwichtigend seine Hände und entschuldigte sich wie wild. Das brachte Lizzi zum lachen, jedoch überkam sie das schlechte Gewissen.   
,,Tut mir leid", meinte sie flüsternd während sie aus dem Fenster starrte.   
,,Schon gut."

Nun herrschte erneut eine Stille zwischen ihnen. Diesmal noch unangenehmer als vorher. Nervös sah sie aus dem Fenster und beobachtete die Landschaft erneut.  
,,Ich wollte wissen, wie es dir geht."  
Es überraschte Lizzi, dass der vernarbte Junge die Stille unterbrach. Fragend sah sie zu ihm und wartete darauf, dass er fortfährt. Doch er tat es nicht.  
,,Warum willst du wissen, wie es mir geht?" Lizzi war misstrauisch. Er war ein Rumtreiber und somit konnte man ihn nicht trauen. Das dachte sie zumindest.   
,,Ich mag dich halt."

Lizzi zog ihre linke Augenbraue nach oben. Sie war verwirrt. Warum sollte Remus Lupin sie mögen? Sie war gemein zu ihm. Sie behandelte ihn wie Dreck. Und dieser Junge mochte sie? Warum?

,,Was ist passiert? Warum warst du außerhalb des Gemeinschaftsraums?"  
Sie sah hoch und blickte in Remus' Augen. Seine haselnussbraunen Augen.   
,,Warum willst du das wissen?"  
Lizzi merkte, wie sich ihre Augen langsam mit Wasser füllten. Schnell wischte sie mit ihren Arm über ihre Augen.   
,,Nichts. Es ist nur Scheiße passiert. Das ist alles."  
Sie hatte gespürt, wie sich ihr Herz zusammenzog, als sie darüber nachdachte. Als sie über all das nachdachte.  
,,Bist du dir-"  
,,Ja, ich bin mir sicher!"  
Lizzi spürte, wie ihre Augen anfingen zu brennen. Remus sah geschockt zu ihr und stand auf.  
,,Tut mir leid", murmelte der vernarbte Junge während er auf dem Weg war, das Abteil zu verlassen. Lizzi ignorierte es. Sie reagierte nicht auf die Entschuldigung und auch nicht auf den Abgang des Jungen. Stattdessen sah sie aus dem Fenster und kämpfte gegen ihre Tränen. Es tat weh an das zu denken. So verdammt weh. Lizzi lehnte ihren Kopf gegen die Scheibe des Fensters und schlief langsam ein.

Laute Gespräche, das Dröhnen eines Hornes und der Lärm von Koffer, die über den Asphalt rollen, wecken Lizzi auf. Sie sah aus dem Fenster und streckte sich. Sie waren bereits in London angekommen. Das Mädchen hatte ein paar Stunden geschlafen, doch diese waren mehr als wohltuend. Langsam richtete sich die junge Hufflepuff auf und ging zu ihren Kater, welcher auf der gegenüberliegenden Bank lag.  
,,Tut mir leid Bommel, aber London ist zu gefährlich."  
Der Kater sah auf und Lizzi nahm ihn und packte ihn in seinen Käfig. Sie nahm den Käfig und den Koffer und ging aus ihren Abteil. Es drängelten sich viele Schüler durch den Gang und Lizzi hatte es schwer durchzukommen. Sie fühlte sich gar nicht wohl und versuchte so schnell wie möglich aus dieser Situation zu kommen. Sie war von Personen umgeben und das mochte Lizzi gar nicht. Sie fühlte sich nach und nach unwohl und hoffte bald aus den überfüllten Zug zu steigen.

Endlich stieg sie aus den Zug aus. Mit Koffer und Käfig in den Händen machte sie sich auf die Suche nach ihrer Tante Anne. Es gab zwei Möglichkeiten wo sie sein könnte: direkt hier am Gleis 9 3/4 oder am Kings Cross Bahnhof bei den Muggeln. Mit schweifenden Blicken über die Menge ging sie zum Ausgang des Gleises. Dort angekommen sah sie sich nochmals um, um sicherzugehen, dass ihre Tante nicht am Gleis war. Als sie sich vergewissert hatte, atmete sie tief durch und ran auf die Wand zu. Ein kurzer, kalter Windzug kam ihr entgegen. Wie jedes Mal fühlte es sich so an, als würde sie durch einen Tunnel laufen. 

An der anderen Seite angekommen, sah sich Lizzi nochmals um, in der Hoffnung ihre Tante zu finden. Obwohl sie nicht wusste warum. Sie kannte Anne kaum, da sie wegzog, als sie erst sechs Jahre alt war. Und zu Besuch kam sie auch nie. Und das schon neun Jahre lang. Also warum meldete sie sich gerade jetzt, nachdem ihre Familie gestorben war? War es überhaupt ihre Tante? Oder war es nur ein Trick von Potter und seinen Freunden, um sie zu ärgern? Im Brief wurde nur gesagt, dass sie wüsste, was passiert sei. Aber nicht genau, was passiert ist.

Mit jeder Minute, die Lizzi länger am Bahnhof verbrachte, überkam sie immer mehr die Überzeugung, dass der Brief gefälscht war. Gerade als zum Ausgang des Bahnhofs gehen wollte, hörte sie hinter sich ein leisen plopp. Langsam drehte sie sich um und entdeckte eine große, blasse, schwarzhaarige Frau mit dunklen Augen.  
,,Hey Elizabeth."  
Die junge Frau blickte liebevoll auf sie herab und reichte ihr die Hand.  
,,Tut mir leid, dass ich mich verspätet hatte, aber im Ministerium war viel zu tun und ich konnte nicht früher weg und es tut mir leid."  
Sie redete wie wild vor sich hin und Lizzi konnte nicht aufhören zu staunen. Das war also ihre Tante Anne. Sie war wunderschön. Ihr schwarzes Haar lag locker auf ihrer Schulter und ihr Lächeln war bezaubernd.   
,,Bist du bereit?"  
Anne blickte Lizzi neugierig, belustigt und abwartend an.  
,,Bereit, wofür?"  
,,Für dein neues Zuhause. Wenn du es so nennen willst."  
Es war lustig, wie Anne immer wieder schnell etwas an einem Satz anhing. Das brachte die junge Hufflepuff zum schmunzeln. Sie nickte und Anne nahm sie bei der Hand.  
,,Und los geht's!"


End file.
